Skulduggery Pleasant and the curse of the immortal dead
by Sapphire Iota
Summary: Skulduggery only wanted her to go to school for one day. And look what happened. Mind-readers, dead people, disciples of the Faceless Ones and a curse. Oh, and Skulduggery has one week to save Valkyrie. How will the duo make it out of this one?
1. Kitty Katt

Kate Katt

**A/N Hi! This is my new story. It's only my second ff, I'm nervous. I don't own anything except Kate Katt, otherwise known as Kitty/Kit, and Liaf (Pronounced Leaf) Everling. I wish I owned Skulduggery Pleasant :( Please R+R! It makes me happy! **

Beep

Beep

Beep

Beep

Beep

Beep

Beep

Beep

Beep

Beep

Beep

Beep

Beep

Beep

With a groan, Kitty rolled over and hit her alarm clock. Unfortunately, she missed, and the clock fell off the bedside table.

Beep

Beep

Beep

Beep

Scowling, Kitty rolled out of bed and stepped on it, crushing it.

Beee-eeeeee-eee-eee-eeep.

It finally shut up, and Kitty sighed with relief as she flopped back onto her bed. She was so tired. Why couldn't she sleep for once, rather than going to school? Monday mornings sucked.

"Ki-_tty! _Breakfast!" her mum yelled up the stairs.

Kitty groaned and rolled back off her bed. "Coming!" she yelled back grumpily.

Kitty pushed open her grey classroom door. There was a register on the desk and she put a tick next to _Katt, Kate. _She dumped her bag on her hook and looked around the grey classroom.

"Over here!" called a voice behind her. Kitty spun around to see a brown-haired boy leaning against the lockers. A smile broke across her face.

Liaf padded over, his green eyes sparkling, either with amusement or mischief. Probably both, knowing him.

"Hey, Kit."

She lightly punched his arm. "Don't call me that."

He laughed. "Fine. Did you do the History homework?"

Kitty shut her eyes and groaned. "Talk about something else. Anything else."

"Have you found your dance ticket?"

She opened her eyes, to see him trying not to smile.

"Liaf Everling, I swear…"

His smile spread. "I was _about _to offer to help you look later…"

She rolled her eyes. "Sure you were."

Leaf looked mock-offended. "Was that sarcasm?" he frowned.

"Actually, yes, it was," she teased.

"Good," Leaf replied, "Or I'd have to question your mental health."

Kitty started to laugh, and then the door opened and her other best friend walked in.

"Hi! Over here!" she cried to the girl, who walked towards them, brushing strand of dark hair out of her brown eyes.

"Hey, Kitty! Hi Liaf," Stephanie Edgley replied with a bright smile.

**A/N **

**Hope you liked it :) Even if you didn't, please tell me in a review :)**

**Liaf is a Scandinavian name, ****_please_**** don't call him 'Li-afe,' or I will have to kill you. ****_Leaf._**

**Sapphire**


	2. Normal isn't so boring after all

Magic

**A/N The start of this chapter is set before the first chapter. Sorry for any confusion :) **

"No."

"Valkyrie-"

"No."

"You are going to-"

"No, Skulduggery."

"You are going to go to school."

Valkyrie glared at him. "Why? Why can't I just send the reflection?"

"Because we have no cases, and-"

"We could do training!"

"Valkyrie," Skulduggery said patiently, "You haven't been to school in a year, and that was only for three hours. You need to remember that you are Stephanie Edgley as well as Valkyrie Cain. And part of being Stephanie Edgley is going to school."

Valkyrie was quiet for a bit. She _really _didn't want to go to school. But lately she'd been spending too much time away from home. She loved saving the world and having adventures with Skulduggery, but a small part of her missed some aspects of a normal life. She supposed school wouldn't be that bad. At least she'd probably get through the day without someone trying to kill her. Hopefully.

She sighed. "Fine."

Taking a deep breath, Valkyrie shifted her bag slightly on her shoulders and walked in to the classroom. She half expected everyone to turn around and stare at her. But most of them ignored her.

There was a group of girls whispering and giggling in one corner. Hannah Foley was in the middle, flipping her hair and giggling occasionally. Valkyrie resisted the urge to punch her face. Being in a room with her was worse than being in a room with vampires.

Some other girls and boys were clustered in groups around the classroom. There were two people in the corner talking and laughing- a blue-eyed girl with dark brown hair, and a green-eyed, caramel-haired boy. The girl saw Valkyrie and waved at her enthusiastically.

"Hi! Over here!"

Valkyrie walked towards them. What were their names? Oh yeah, Kitty and Liaf. She brushed hair out of her eyes, suddenly nervous.

They were her best friends, supposedly, but she'd never met them. To be honest, they weren't too bad. But they would never be able to understand her.

"Hey, Kitty. Hi, Liaf," she replied cheerily.

Kitty grinned at her happily. "Hey."

They chatted for a bit until the bell rang. First class was PE. Valkyrie loved PE.

Kitty and Valkyrie were first changed, so they talked while the two of them waited for the rest of the class.

"Are you taking anyone to the dance?" Kitty asked. Valkyrie shook her head.

"What, you think I'd take anyone from our class? They're all dorks."

Kitty smiled. "What about Liaf? He isn't a dork."

Valkyrie raised her eyebrows. "He's the worst of the lot."

They whispered and laughed through most of PE (Which Valkyrie excelled at). Valkyrie was surprised to realise that school didn't  
seem so bad when she was talking to Kitty and Liaf. Even if they were her reflection's friends, not hers, she could help liking them.

At interval, their table was packed. They had a competition on who could pull the funniest face. Liaf won by far. Valkyrie nearly spat juice all over Kitty, who was curled up with laughter.

For three lessons, Valkyrie didn't think once about Darquesse, or evil villains, or Tanith, or murder attempts. She just enjoyed being with her mortal friends, laughing at jokes and worrying about homework. She felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders, and she was now free.

But the fourth lesson was when it all went wrong.

They were in Science. Kitty and Valkyrie were lab partners, but they were talking more than doing the experiment. Liaf was pulling faces from across the class, and Valkyrie was focusing incredibly hard on not laughing. She looked across at Kitty, whose face was strained as she tried not to giggle.

Their eyes met. She couldn't help it anymore, they both burst out laughing. Valkyrie hadn't laughed this hard since she and Tanith had stolen Skulduggery's car keys.

The science teacher turned around, frowning. She opened her mouth, probably to tell them off, but she was cut off as the windows exploded.

**A/N This story might be a little slow to start, so please bear with me :) And of course, favourite, follow and R+R.**

**Saph**


	3. Evil Windows

Chapter 3

As the window exploded, Valkyrie acted on instinct. She rolled, grabbing Kitty and dragging her down onto the floor too.

Shards of window flew through the air, missing most people by luck. Someone screamed over the sound of glass shattering.

The avalanche of glass stopped, making the classroom sound eerily silent. Valkyrie could feel Kitty shaking in shock. She didn't blame her. Her own heart was pounding.

"Is everyone OK?" the teacher called.

There were timid 'yes's from all over the class. Valkyrie let go of Kitty.

"I'm not injured," she whispered.

"My arm's cut," Hannah Foley sobbed, holding her right elbow. Tears streamed down her face.

"We'll get that seen to," the teacher replied calmly. "Okay, everyone make your way to the door very carefully. Don't touch the glass."

Everyone started to pick their way through the piles of broken glass. Valkyrie's head was spinning. Was this an attack by another sorcerer? Or was it just a really bad coincidence?

She looked at Liaf, and mouthed, "Are you OK?"

He nodded, looking shaken.

Liaf, Kitty and Valkyrie had been at the back of the class, so they were the last at the door.

Kitty reached out for the handle, but a gust of wind hit the door and slammed it shut. She tugged at it, but it was shut tight.

Someone laughed behind them, and Valkyrie spun around. There was a green-eyed woman sitting on the windowsill. She smiled, but there was no hint of warmth in it.

"Hello, Valkyrie," she said cheerfully.

"Who are you?" Kitty asked, obviously confused.

The woman smiled. "My name is Skye Faithful. Not that it matters." She unsheathed two blood-red swords. Liaf and Kitty froze, eyes wide and disbelieving.

"You know," Skye said conversationally, "I only came for Valkyrie, but I guess two more deaths won't hurt."

Valkyrie stepped forward and pushed Kitty and Leaf behind her, her anger boiling. "You will never touch my friends."

"Steph?" Liaf whispered, "What's going on? And who's Valkyrie?"

Valkyrie ignored him. She didn't have her black clothes. But luckily, Skulduggery had insisted on her having her necromancer ring in her pocket.

Without taking her eyes off Skye, she slid the ring onto her finger. Skye laughed.

"An extra challenge."

Skye flew towards her. Valkyrie stepped out of the way quickly, but Skye turned. The shadows rose, and at a flick of her ring, they slammed the woman into the wall. With another gesture, the shadows grabbed the red swords and threw them out the window.

Skye snapped out her palms, but Valkyrie blocked the wave of air and aimed a kick at her ribs.

Quick as a flash, Skye grabbed her leg and flipped her over her hip and straight into the wall.

Stars swam in front of her eyes. She was sure she had broken something in her left hand.

She gasped, suddenly feeling strong hands around her throat. Skye was sitting on top of her. She struggled with all might, but she wasn't strong enough to push her off. Her sight began to spin.

Her attacker yelled out in pain, and Valkyrie saw shards of glass sticking out of Skye's arm. Kitty was getting ready to throw another, her face pale, but Skye slammed into her and Kitty cried out.

Valkyrie used all her willpower to stand up, gasping for air. Skye was punching Kitty. Liaf tried to stop her, but she kicked him in the head and he fell to the ground, eyes rolling.

Valkyrie threw herself at Skye and got her in a sleeper hold, ignoring the pain in her left hand.

"No-one," she grunted, "Hurts my friends."

Skye twisted and threw her off, but Valkyrie summoned fire and hurled it. Skye dived out of the way, straight into a wall of shadows. She hit head first with a sickening _thud, _and slumped to the ground.

Valkyrie panted, trying to get her breath back. The whole thing was over in less than a minute.

When she could breathe normally again, she walked over to Kitty.

"Are you injured?"

Kitty shrugged, wincing. "Not too badly."

"Liar."

Kitty managed a weak smile as Valkyrie knelt down next to her. With a quick look, she could see that Kitty was bruised and scratched from the glass. There was a nasty cut on her hand. Valkyrie frowned, and looked around for something to bandage it with.

The science teacher kept a box of blindfolds. She grabbed one and wrapped it around Kitty's hand.

"Keep that on, okay?" she instructed. Kitty nodded. She looked exhausted, which was probably the only reason that she wasn't asking a million questions.

Valkyrie took another blindfold and walked over to Skye. She didn't have her shackles, so she improvised with the blindfolds, tying her hands and feet together.

When that was done, she checked Liaf. He was still unconscious, and there was a nasty lump on his head, but he was otherwise okay. She put him in the recovery position, like Skulduggery- or was it Ghastly?- had taught her.

Valkyrie stood up. Kitty was asleep in the corner. She wondered if their absence had been noted yet. She sighed. Kitty and Liaf would tell the teachers what happened. They had to go.

She dug out her phone and dialled Skulduggery.

"Have you had enough of school already?" he said when he answered.

"Someone tried to kill me again."

Skulduggery sighed. "Of course. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, but my friends aren't. Can you come and get me?"

"I'll be a few minutes," he replied, then hung up.

Valkyrie looked around the room one last time. Desks were overturned, shards of glass were everywhere, the box of blindfolds were scattered across the floor, there were dents in the walls, Skye was tied up on the floor next to an unconscious Liaf, and Kitty was propped up against the wall, asleep.

_This is my fault, _she thought. _All my fault._

**A/N Thanks so much to all the people who have favourited and followed, and Justrockzyxxx, my first reviewer! I was so surprised by the feedback, thank you! You are all awesome! And you will be even more awesome if you review this chapter… ;)**

**Saph**


	4. Weirder and weirder

Chapter 4

Kitty opened her eyes. Had she fallen asleep? Apparently. She struggled to sit up, and realised that she was on some kind of hospital bed.

She stood, and a wave of dizziness hit her. Kitty grabbed the bed to stay upright. Too late, she remembered the cut on her palm and winced, waiting for the pain. But when she turned her hand over, there was nothing there. Did that mean that she had slept long enough for it to heal? Or had none of it actually happened?

She saw her best friend, Steph, walking towards her and relaxed. At least she was okay. Then she saw the person walking next to her and nearly fell back onto the bed again.

A skeleton. In a suit. How?

"Whoa," Steph said, catching her. "Are you alright?"

Kitty swallowed. "He's a skeleton."

"That I am," the skeleton said in a smooth voice. Kitty blinked.

"Kitty," Stephanie said gently, "That's Skulduggery Pleasant, my best friend."

"I'm the amazing one who gets her out of trouble," Skulduggery added. "How are you feeling?"

Kitty barely heard. She tried to process it. Her best friend knew a walking, talking skeleton. Was Kitty going mad? She blinked. "That whole thing at the school… was it real?"

Steph and the skeleton, Skulduggery, nodded.

All the questions swimming around it her mind suddenly came pouring out at once. "Who was that woman? Why did she attack us? How did you do that stuff with shadows and fire? Where's Liaf? Where am I? How long have I been out for? Do my parents know what happened? How are you a skeleton? What's happening? How do you know about all of this, Steph? Who's Valkyrie?"

Kitty took a deep breath. There was silence. Then Skulduggery spoke.

"So you only have a few questions."

Stephanie punched him.

"I'm a skeleton because I', just unique like that," Skulduggery told her. "Liaf was knocked unconscious. He's still waking up."

Kitty swallowed, trying to ignore the little knot of worry that was niggling at her. She knew Liaf would be fine, but that didn't stop her worrying.

"We'll answer all your questions," Stephanie promised, sitting down on the side of the bed, "But I Liaf to hear it too. I'll answer one, though. I'm Valkyrie."

Kitty frowned. "But you're Stephanie."

"I'm both," she replied. "I chose the name Valkyrie Cain."

"Why did you choose a name? And why Cain- Oh, as in raising Cain?"

Valkyrie looked impressed. "How did you know?"

Kitty smiled. "You're always saying that. I have to admit, that name suits you perfectly."

Steph- No, _Valkyrie,_ smiled slightly. "By the way, don't tell anyone your name."

Kitty tilted her head. "Why?"

"Kitty! Steph!" A voice interrupted, and Kitty saw Liaf running towards them, looking incredibly relieved. Before she could do anything, she was caught in a massive hug.

"You're okay," he whispered.

Valkyrie cleared her throat, an eyebrow raised. He turned around and hugged her.

"Oh, so Kitty is more important, is she?" Valkyrie teased. Liaf blushed, "No, but-"

"Of course I am," Kitty interrupted. Valkyrie stuck out her tongue. Liaf rolled his eyes.

"I hugged her first because the last time I saw her, she was being punched," he explained.

It was Skulduggery's turn to clear his… metaphorical throat. Liaf turned around, saw him and jumped back, banging his leg against the bed. Valkyrie started laughing.

Liaf glared at her, but still swallowed hard when Skulduggery spoke.

"Hello. I'm Skulduggery Pleasant."

The look on Liaf's face was priceless. Kitty had to bite her cheek to stop herself laughing.

Skulduggery tilted his head. "Oh, I'm sorry. I suppose I should've worn my façade."

Liaf blinked, and she saw him swallow hard. "He- Hello. My name is-"

"Don't," Skulduggery interrupted. "If a sorcerer knows your name, he can control you. It's best not to tell anyone."

"Wait," Kitty frowned. "Sorcerers? Façades? And you haven't answered my earlier questions."

Liaf sat at the end of the bed. "Stepha-"

"Valkyrie," she interrupted.

He rolled his green eyes. "Whatever. Valkyrie, you're our best friend. Please can you just explain everything?"

Valkyrie glanced at Skulduggery, who nodded. Kitty suddenly realised how well they knew each other. Valkyrie obviously trusted Skulduggery. He obviously knew this side of her, the Valkyrie Cain side. Did Liaf and Kitty really know her at all?

Kitty pushed the thought away as Valkyrie turned back to face them.

"Okay," she said, "I'll tell you. It sounds crazy and insane, but please believe me."

"We've seen you control shadows, throw fire and push someone away without touching them. I'd believe pretty much anything now," Liaf pointed out. Kitty nodded.

"I trust you."

Valkyrie sighed, and started to explain.

**A/N Not my best chapter, but I'm tired. I hope you like it. Oh, and review button is down there :) Thanks for reading :)**

**Saph**


	5. Magic is real

Chapter 5

Valkyrie watched her two friends try to take in everything she'd told them. Crazy stories, evil gods, demented villains and sorcerers, strange things that sounded so unreal.

Surprisingly, they didn't accuse her of lying, or claim that she was insane. Kitty was frowning slightly, like she was trying to understand, but they both looked like they believed her.

"Are you going to say something?" she asked, worrying slightly.

"It's a lot to take in," Kitty replied simply. Valkyrie looked from face to face.

"But you believe me?"

"Of course we do," Liaf said incredulously, "Why would you lie?"

Valkyrie shrugged playfully. "It could be a very late April Fools."

Liaf laughed, and Kitty smiled her huge, warm smile.

"Just two questions," Kitty added.

"Well, it's an improvement on before," Skulduggery said from behind her. Valkyrie jumped. He'd been so silent, she thought he had left the room. She ignored his quiet chuckles.

Kitty was speaking. "Who was the woman who attacked us? And what are we going to tell the school?"

"The school's sorted. We replaced the three of us with reflections, to take over our lives, and they will tell the teachers that we couldn't open the door so we climbed out the window."

"What about the woman?"

Valkyrie shrugged and turned to Skulduggery, eyebrows raised. He tilted his skull towards them.

"I found out that Skye Faithful was a disciple of the Faceless Ones," he explained. "Hence the surname. Valkyrie has a history with the Dark Gods, which is probably why the woman tried to kill her."

"Typical," Valkyrie muttered.

"I also have a question," Liaf said.

Valkyrie raised an eyebrow.

"When are Kitty and I going home?"

There was silence for a few moments, and Valkyrie inwardly sighed. Skulduggery stood up.

"An accomplice, or another disciple could try to target you, because they now know that you are Valkyrie's friends. We need to keep you here, where you are protected, until the threat is gone." He held up a bony finger to hold off the next question. "And no, we don't know how long that will take."

Kitty looked up. "Do we need to choose names, then?"

Then question caught Valkyrie off guard. She hesitated.

"I suppose it's a good idea," she answered slowly.

Skulduggery nodded. "Why don't you think on that until someone turns up to show you to your rooms?"

Kitty and Valkyrie frowned together.

"Are we leaving?" Valkyrie asked.

Skulduggery nodded. "Another case."

Valkyrie sagged.

"But on the upside," Skulduggery continued, "It sounds interesting. And it involves hitting people."

Valkyrie immediately perked up again.

"So you're leaving us?" Liaf asked a little grumpily.

"The downside to being really good at your job is that everyone wants you," Skulduggery called over his shoulder as he started walking towards the door.

"And we just stay here?" Kitty scowled.

Valkyrie looked at them both pleadingly. "You'll be alright. But we really have to go. I'm sorry."

Kitty pulled a face. "Be back soon, OK?"

Valkyrie nodded, and followed Skulduggery out the door.

**A/N I suppose the last two chapters have both been fillers. Sorry about that. Anyway, I wrote this in a hurry, so I'm not too keen on it. But whatever. I'm kinda sad, because 170 people have visited this page and only ****1**** person bothered to review. Please? By the way, I'll review every story of the people who get the closest guesses on what Kitty and Liaf's taken names will be.**

**I'm going to be away for two days, starting tomorrow, so I'm afraid there won't be many updates until I get back. See you then, (Well, not see you, but know what I mean… Sort of…)**

**SapphireShadowgirl**


	6. The underground house

Chapter 6

**A/N I'm back! I missed you guys. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, it has to do with holidays, homework, the internet (Grrr), Days Bay and writers block. I came home and found that people favourited and followed, and I even got 3 reviews! Thanks so much Nello Orella, Justrockzyxxx and Ezzie0215 for your reviews. Nello Orella wrote almost a page, Justrockzyxx reviewed TWICE, **** and Ezzie0215 favourited+ followed me as well. **** So thank you!**

Valkyrie stepped out of the Bentley, stretching and blinking hard as her eyes adjusted. It had been a _long _drive. She looked around. The scenery was nothing interesting. A big brown hill filled most of her vision. There were no plants or animals on it except one bush.

The other car door opened, and Skulduggery slid out elegantly.

"So what's the case?" she yawned.

"Just some disturbances around here that Ghastly wants us to check out," Skulduggery replied as he started to walk towards the bush. She followed, shivering slightly.

"I can't see anything. Can we go now?"

Skulduggery turned his head to look at her. "Valkyrie, we just arrived."

"But I'm tired, and it's cold. We arrived, great. Now it's time to go back."

He pushed aside some of the bush branches, ignoring her.

"Look at this," he called.

"Skulduggery, I've seen enough bushes in my life. I don't need to see another."

"But it's a magic bush."

"That's what you said about China's stairs."

Skulduggery's glove moved slightly, and the bush was ripped out of the ground by a concentrated blast of air, revealing a tunnel underneath. Valkyrie peered over Skulduggery's shoulder. It was dark. And narrow.

"Please don't tell me we have to go down there."

"Valkyrie-"

"Skulduggery, I can't go down there."

She started to back away from the black tunnel. It was so small. So dark.

Skulduggery's hand closed around her wrist.

"Valkyrie," he said very softly.

She stopped backing away. Valkyrie looked into his eye sockets. Her breathing steadied, but her heart just seemed to beat faster.

He took his hand away.

"Okay," she muttered. Skulduggery nodded.

"I'm going to end up getting dirt all over this perfectly good suit," he complained. She rolled her eyes.

He slipped into the tunnel. She took a deep breath, and followed.

It was incredibly cold, and so dark that she couldn't see her hand in front of her face. She felt her way along the walls, fighting back panic. Unwanted memories filled her mind, but she pushed them away and kept dragging herself along. The tunnel seemed to go on forever.

Just when Valkyrie thought that she couldn't continue any further, she heard Skulduggery up ahead.

"This is where the tunnel ends."

His voice gave her hope, and she moved faster. She saw the opening, and relief swamped her.

Valkyrie pulled herself out, shivering. Her face was white. She turned to Skulduggery, and whispered,

"Please tell me there's another way out."

He shrugged, and held a finger to his lips.

She looked around. They were in a huge underground room, with walls made of a yellow-y stone. In the middle was a…

She blinked. There was a house.

It looked like it was all made of metal, but not in a modern way. It looked like a junk heap someone had carved rough doors and windows in.

Valkyrie took a step towards it, her footsteps sounding unnaturally loud.

Skulduggery and Valkyrie stood at the door to the house. She looked at him, and mouthed,

"You knock."

He sighed very quietly, then banged on the sheet of metal. Valkyrie covered her ears as the sound echoed off the walls of the chamber.

When the sound faded, she looked around.

"Well, that didn't seem to do anything," she said.

That was when a dark figure rose from behind the house.

**XxXxX**

Kitty watched as Liaf focused, his face tense with concentration, then snapped his palm. It was the same as the past 10 tries. The piece of paper didn't move at all.

He fell into an armchair. "You try, Kitty."

She shook her head. "I doubt I have any magic."

Liaf frowned at her, his sparkling green eyes serious for once. "Why would you think that?"

Kitty opened her mouth to reply, but no sound came out. She didn't want to tell him about how useless she had felt back at school, with Skye punching her while she just curled up in a ball. Or how she always wondered why Stephanie and Liaf, two funny and intelligent people, would want to hang around with someone like her. Someone so average. She wasn't at all special, or talented in anyway. Her test results were average, she never won any races in PE, she wasn't pretty, or funny. Kitty had no interest in make-up or fashion. She was boring.

Instead of saying all that, Kitty just shrugged and walked over to the piece of paper.

"I'll try," she sighed.

She held out her hand, trying to feel the air as solid. Kitty concentrated, then pushed.

The piece of paper flew off the table and hit the wall. Kitty stared, not quite believing.

Liaf jumped up, grinning from ear to ear. "How did you do that?"

He hugged her. "You're magic!"

She blinked, a smile forming on her face. She was magic! Unless it was a fluke… She raised her arm again, concentrated hard, and Liaf's brown hair flapped in the sudden breeze.

Kitty laughed. "Come on. You try again!"

She pushed Liaf over to the table, and put the piece of paper back, still buzzing with excitement.

**A/N I was going to add more, but I decided you'd waited long enough. Hey, did you like the little bit of Valduggery in there? I personally prefer Fletcherie, but Fletcher isn't in this story. Sorry. I promise to update quicker now! Keep guessing on the names **

**Sapphire Shadow**


	7. Curse you

Chapter 7

**A/N Thanks again to Nello Orella, Ezzie0215 and Justrockzyxxx **** And thank you to Shadowdawn199 as well! **** Second last day of the holidays :( During school time I might only be able to update once or twice a week :'(**

The figure rose up above the house, and Valkyrie's breath caught in her throat. He looked like a cross between a vampire and a zombie.

It looked down on them with dead black eyes.

"Who are you?" he rasped. His voice sounded like it hadn't been used in a while.

Skulduggery stepped forward. "My name is Skulduggery Pleasant. My partner is Valkyrie Cain. Who are you?"

"My name is immaterial. But you shall call me White."

Valkyrie took in the creature's pale white skin, dead and colourless. She took a step forward so that she was next to Skulduggery. "I see why you chose that name."

White's emotionless eyes examined her.

"What exactly are you?" Skulduggery asked. White finally dragged his gaze away from Valkyrie.

"You ask questions like you expect the world to be laid out in front of you, skeleton. But it so happens that I have been waiting for someone to ask this question. I am the last of the Cursed Mortals."

Skulduggery took a step back. Valkyrie tried to remember who the Cursed Mortals were. The name rung a faint bell…

Then she remembered. Skulduggery had told her the story when she was twelve. It had given her nightmares. The Cursed Mortals. He called them the Immortal Dead.

**XxXxX**

_Click. _Nothing. _Click. _Still nothing. Kitty focused harder. _Click. _A small spark formed. She yelped in surprise, and it disappeared. Liaf laughed behind her.

A plan formed in her mind. She clicked her fingers again, pretending to ignite a fireball, then whirled around and acted like she was throwing it at Liaf.

Caught by surprise, he fell out of the chair and sprawled across the floor. Liaf curled into a ball, but looked up when he heard Kitty laughing.

He looked around, and realising that nothing was on fire, he scowled at Kitty, who just laughed harder.

_The look on his face…_

"Yes, I'm sure the look on my face is hilarious, Kitty," he said, rolling his eyes as he got up. Kitty blinked. Had she spoken without realising it?

"You must've," Liaf said, smiling mischievously.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, confused.

"You must've spoken without realising it," he explained cheerfully.

_But I definitely didn't say that, _she thought, really confused.

"But you definitely did."

Kitty clutched her head. "Stop it!"

Liaf stared at her. "Stop what? Do you have a headache?"

She shook her head. How was it possible that Liaf could hear her thoughts?

Liaf laughed softly, and a grin spread across his face. "I have the power to hear thoughts? Oh, imagine how annoying I can be now!"

"Don't you dare," Kitty said, narrowing her eyes into a death glare. She imagined a wall in her mind, stopping Liaf from reading her thoughts. He tilted his head for a moment, then realised what she'd done.

"Spoilsport!"

"You will not read my thoughts just for mirth," Kitty growled.

"What's mirth?" Liaf asked.

Kitty thought for a minute. "Sort of like… Laughter. Fun. Humour."

He was quiet for a while, and she couldn't tell what he was thinking. Maybe his power would be cooler if he could reply to thoughts in his mind, like a conversation. Hang on. That was an idea.

Kitty let the walls around her mind disappear. Liaf looked up, and then she heard his voice so clearly that she would've thought he was speaking if his mouth wasn't still shut.

"Good idea. Can you hear this thought?"

Kitty put a hand over her mouth to stop herself laughing. She nodded, and a scary gleam appeared in Liaf's eyes.

"Don't even think about it," she warned, replacing the barriers in her mind. "I know you're up to something."

He rolled his eyes, flopped back in the armchair and picked up a book.

Kitty watched him reading. Liaf. They'd known each other since forever. She'd grown up with his familiar brown, floppy hair, and his constantly sparkling green eyes. When the bullies ganged up on her, when a boy broke her heart, or her other friends moved away, she'd always gone to Liaf. Despite the fact that she was three months older, he felt like a big brother. He always forgave her, and she would forgive him anything. Anything at all.

**XxXxX**

The Immortal Dead. That's what Skulduggery had called them. Mortals who were caught in the middle of the war. The power that was thrown around had altered them, making them faster, warping their minds, and most noticeably, making them immortal.

After four days, they lost their memories. People and places started to blur in their minds. Close family and friends were all that was remembered.

After five days, their thoughts turned bitter and evil. Only the best of friends managed to help them remember who they were. By the end of the day, their identity was gone.

At the end of the sixth day, they became immortal. Their speed enhanced, and the victim lost pity and friendship. By then they were lost forever.

There was only one way to kill them, but the secret was lost. Most of them decayed, but many times slower than human beings. But the worst thing was that they could pass on this curse with just a touch.

All of this flashed through Valkyrie's mind, and then she knew why Skulduggery was so afraid. White was immortal. He was evil. And he could make either of them like him with a touch.

Every nerve in her body was screaming at her to run away.

White laughed, a sound that scraped its way out of his throat. "I see you've heard of us."

Quicker than Valkyrie's eye could follow, Skulduggery drew his gun and pointed it at White.

Before her eyes, White seemed to darken. His face became incredibly angry, and his skin became the dark, dark, grey of thundercloud.

"You shouldn't have done that," he hissed.

"Valkyrie, run!" Skulduggery roared, firing all of the bullets in his gun at White.

"I'm not leaving you," she yelled back, as White dropped out of the air, shooting towards her. She tried to punch him, but he didn't even slow down as he crashed into her, knocking her off her feet. She did a backwards roll and stood. She tried to use the air to push White away, but the gust of wind just parted around him. Skulduggery got him in a choke hold, but White punched him and Skulduggery was thrown back, helpless as White reached for Valkyrie again.

His cold, lifeless hand closed around her wrist and an icy chill swept through her.

"I've heard of you and your partner," he rasped. "So successful. So famous. I doubt you can beat me, but you both seem extraordinarily lucky. So just in case that happens, I give you my curse. When you feel it, you will understand. And you will know that I am innocent, an innocent mortal just like any other, cursed by misfortune. Will you feel so good about beating me then?"

His voice was bitter, devoid of hope. For a moment Valkyrie felt sorry for him. Then the icy chill took over her again and she curled up in a ball, gasping.

White laughed. "No matter. You and your partner will never beat me, child. I will rise, and destroy every sorcerer for what they and their petty war did to me."

Out of the corner of her eye, Valkyrie could see a heavy chunk of metal- possibly the front door- floating above White's head. He hadn't noticed it.

"You will be interesting, Valkyrie Cain. The first sorcerer to be cursed with this. I look forward to seeing what will happen. And maybe, when you a completely one of the immortal dead, you may be by my side when I destroy the sorcerers. Yes, that would be amusing. And I think I will let _you _be the one to kill Skulduggery Pleasant."

The chunk of metal came down on White's head. He was distracted, but not knocked out. Valkyrie's vision was dimming, flickering. She felt herself being lifted up, and then her mind must've been playing tricks on her, because she thought that the earth above her opened, and she felt the wind rush past her as she flew towards the twilight sky.

Then her vision turned black.

**A/N That was a long chapter by my standards. I couldn't be bothered proof reading it. But at least some stuff happened. Valkyrie's cursed! Gasp! Liaf is a Sensitive! There is an evil guy in that creepy house! (I bet that didn't surprise anyone) and I actually mentioned Liaf's name! I'll see if any of you pick up on it **** I'm sure you will, you're smart.I'll update soon (ish) **

**SapphireShadowgirl**


	8. Liaf's name

Chapter 8

**A/N Something weird happened when I updated this chapter, nad I didn't realise until I went on preview. I'm so sorry, it put up the old chapter. This one's different, I don't know why that happened. Sorry!**

Shouting filled the corridor, echoing into the room where Kitty and Liaf were mucking around. Liaf's head jerked up at the noise.

"Do you think Valkyrie and Skul- thingy are back?"

"How many other people could cause such a racket?" Kitty said, raising her voice to be heard.

Liaf tried to speak, but she couldn't hear him. A moment later, he spoke to her in her mind.

_Two. Me, and you._

Kitty smiled, then pushed at the air and the door flew open. They rushed out into the corridor, which was full of worried sorcerers.

_What's going on? _Liaf thought to her.

Kitty wasn't listening. _There. It's Skulduggery. _

_So that's what his name is, _Liaf replied. Kitty was about to reply when she saw something that made her almost stop breathing. Skulduggery had a limp black figure in his arms, her dark hair falling over her face.

"Valkyrie!" Liaf yelled, as Kitty cried,

"Stephanie!"

They pushed through the crowd. Some of the sorcerers looked quite put out, but the only thing Kitty could see was her friend, so limp and still.

The sorcerers were clearing a path for Skulduggery, to the Medical wing where Kitty had woken up. He was nearly at the doors, Kitty and Liaf hot on his heels, when Ghastly appeared.

"Skulduggery, what happened?" he asked.

"I need to get Valkyrie in the Medical wing," Skulduggery replied tersely. Ghastly nodded, and signalled for all the other sorcerers to go away. The crowd thinned out gradually, with some grumbling.

Kitty and Liaf tried to follow him, but a grumpy sorcerer barged into Liaf and he fell over.

_Are you alright? _Kitty asked, worried.

_Yeah, I'm fine. Keep following Valkyrie. _

She turned back around, but Ghastly and Skulduggery had disappeared from sight. She growled softly. Where could they be?

Liaf joined her side. The other sorcerers were gone by now, so he spoke out loud.

"If I had to take a guess, I think she'd be in the same place we were in. Now I just need to remember the way back."

Kitty frowned. "I sort of remember. I think it's that way." She pointed at a corridor on the left. Liaf shrugged.

"After you," he said with a mock bow and his usual cheeky smile.

Kitty led the way through the corridors, frantically trying to remember how they'd got here. Luckily, she seemed to get it right, because they found themselves facing a door that had someone standing next to it.

"Hello," Kitty said in a friendly voice, despite the fact that she felt like she would burst if she had to wait a second longer to see Stephanie. "Is this where S- I mean, Valkyrie Cain is?"

The sorcerer- a small man with tired eyes, nodded. "Yes, she is, as a matter of fact."

"Can we go in?" Liaf asked anxiously.

The sorcerer scrutinised them carefully. "I'm under strict instructions from Elder Bespoke that only friends of Detective Cain's are allowed in."

"We are friends," Liaf explained. The man didn't look convinced, but he pressed on. "You can ask Skulduggery if you like."

The sorcerer sighed. "Fine. What's your name?"

_Liaf, be careful, _Kitty warned.

_Don't worry, Kitty._

"My name's Leaf Mirth."

The sorcerer nodded. "Stay here a moment."

When the small man was gone, Kitty looked at Leaf. "Leaf Mirth?"

He nodded, and leant against the wall. "I don't want to change too much. I'm still me, even if I have magic. So I'm going to keep my name. Just… adjust it a little."

"Well, at least I don't have to worry about getting your name wrong," she teased. "Do you think Skulduggery will recognise it?"

"I hope so," he replied, just before the small sorcerer came back through the door, his face grim.

"You can see Detective Cain. I warn you, she isn't good…"

**A/N Cliffhanger… Thanks all you awesome people who have reviewed/favourited/followed! Once again, sorry about the wait and the mix up with the chapters. Meh. Please review :)**** By the way, I'm still accepting guesses on Kitty's name! That won't be revealed for a while now :)**

**SapphireShadowgirl**


	9. Waking up

Chapter 9

**A/N I know the wait was too long, I'm sorry. I hope this chapter makes up for it. I promise to update at **_**least **_**once a week. **

Beep

Beep

Beep

The sound of Valkyrie's heartbeat reminded Kitty of her alarm clock, the morning before Skye came, before she learnt about magic.

Beep

Beep

Beep

It felt like that was so long ago.

Beep

Beep

Beep

Beep

Beep

Beep

Beep

She resisted the urge to smash this machine as well. Valkyrie's eyes were still closed. Skulduggery, Kitty and Leaf were standing around Valkyrie silently. Ghastly had to leave to do his duties as an Elder.

Beep

Beep

After Skulduggery had finished explaining about the curse, no one spoke. Kitty was barely breathing. The silence was depressing. She desperately wanted to say something.

"When will she wake up?" she whispered. Leaf jumped at the sound of her voice. Skulduggery looked up sharply.

"Sorry," she muttered. Leaf smiled slightly.

Skulduggery relaxed slightly. "I don't know. Nye says that her body needs to get over the shock before she'll wake up."

Beep

Beep

Beep

Kitty scowled. That beeping was so irritating…

Leaf grinned cheekily.

_Leaf! _She thought. _Get out of my mind!_

_Sorry, _he replied. She rolled her eyes.

_Yeah right._

"What is it?" Skulduggery asked.

"What?" Kitty replied, confused.

"You rolled your eyes. Why?"

"Oh. Well, while you were gone, Leaf discovered a _very _irritating new power," she explained, glaring at Leaf. He widened his eyes innocently. "He can hear thoughts."

Skulduggery tilted his head. "Can you hear mine?"

Liaf blinked, like it hadn't occurred to him before. Then he shut his eyes and focused.

"Not really... vague feelings, like worry and love for Valkyrie... You... You're hard to read."

"And yet you can break into my mind with no problem," Kitty grumbled.

Skulduggery ignored her. "From what I know of Sensitives, it will be easier to read the thoughts of those close to you. You've barely met me; therefore my thoughts are hard to read. Kitty is your best friend, so her thoughts are easy for you to read." His tone was curious, but something else. Sort of... wary. Kitty could hear something else in it that told that it was probably a good thing that Leaf couldn't read his thoughts.

Leaf's eyes drifted over to Valkyrie. Kitty knew what he was thinking. Stephanie was their best friend. But they didn't really know Valkyrie.

_Leaf? _She thought timidly. _I don't think Valkyrie would appreciate you trying to read her thoughts._

She felt him half-smile.

"What about you, Kitty? Have you shown any signs of magic?" Skulduggery asked, not taking his eyes off Valkyrie.

She concentrated, then snapped her palm. She was aiming for a breeze around Skulduggery, but her breeze became a gust that blew his hat off his head.

A counter breeze appeared, catching Skulduggery's hat and returning it to his skull.

"Don't try that again," he growled, stroking his hat protectively with a skeletal hand.

"Sorry," Kitty muttered, blushing.

Skulduggery turned to look at her for the first time since she'd come into the room.

"You're very good, for a beginner. Can you summon flame yet?" he asked.

Kitty concentrated as hard as she could, aware of Leaf and Skulduggery's eyes on her. She could do this. She could do this. Kitty focused, and clicked her fingers.

A spark leapt up, but nothing else happened. She sighed.

"I haven't been able to summon fire yet. I tried water, but there were only a few ripples."

"That's normal for a beginner," Skulduggery assured her. "But you seem very advanced with air."

Kitty could feel his non-existent eyes examining her. "I don't know why that is," she replied, trying not to sound nervous.

He opened his jaw, probably about to reply, when the evil-beeping machine started beeping faster.

Beep  
Beep  
Beep  
Beep  
Beep  
Beep  
Beep  
Beep  
Beep  
Beep  
Beep  
Beep  
Beep

The three of them scrambled up to the side of Valkyrie's bed. Leaf's hands were white from clutching the side of the bed. Kitty didn't take her eyes off Valkyrie's face, but she didn't need to look at Skulduggery to feel how tense he was.

Beep  
Beep  
Beep  
Beep

Valkyrie groaned. Her eyelids fluttered, and then, finally, her dark eyes opened. Kitty squealed with happiness.

"Hey," Valkyrie croaked. "Miss me?"

**A/N I **_**am **_**sorry about the wait. I have exams and assessments and assignments **_**and **_**sports tournaments that finish at ELEVEN O'CLOCK (On a school night) all dumped on me at the moment, but I am really trying my best! I know that this ff is progressing quite slowly, but that's because it's going to be long.**

**Some comments for my awesome reviewers;**

**Nello Orella- Your reviews are always so thoughtful, helpful and bring a huge smile to my face. I don't know how you manage to write such long reviews, but I really appreciate them. Thank you for taking the time and the effort :)**

**Shadowdawn199- Thanks for the comments. It's really helpful to have the constructive criticism **_**and **_**the support :) ****I get what you mean about Leaf's name, but I didn't want to change him too much. Kitty's name will be very different though **

**Justrockzyxxx-You just keep reviewing, and every review makes my day. Thank you for being my first reviewer, and sticking with the story **** :) And for being a fellow smiley face fan! :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)**

**Ezzie0215- I love your story, and all your reviews are kind and helpful **** :) It's so nice that you review practically every chapter **** :) Plus, you like my three fav book series- Percy Jackson, Heroes of Olympus, and SP. How could you be any awesomer? :)**

**Mockingjay98- Thanks for the review :)**** Sorry, no Leaf/Val romance. I have other plans for both of them ;)**

**Also, thanks to Carolina Blues (Her story, 24 hours, is awesome) and Summer Rosewood for reviewing :)**** I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Wow, those all ended up way soppier (and longer) than I intended. Oh well. I should publish this now, so that you don't have to wait any longer.**

**Sapphire Shadow :)**


	10. The stupid room of stupid cabinets

Chapter 10

Valkyrie tried not to wince as she, Kitty and Leaf walked down the stairs. Valkyrie wasn't sure what was more painful- the stupid curse, or the stupid research Skulduggery was forcing them to do. He wasn't going to the stupid Mysterious Room of stupid Magical Cabinets. Oh no, _he _was talking to Ghastly. Stupid magical room. Stupid, stupid cabinets.

"What else do you consider stupid, Valkyrie?" Leaf teased from behind her. "The world?"

Growling, Valkyrie spun around to face him. God, he was annoying sometimes. "Leaf, if you don't get out of my thoughts right now, I _will _kill you."

Kitty laughed quietly. "I told you, Leaf."

Valkyrie nodded. "Thank you. And for your information, there is something else I consider stupid. You."

Kitty snorted, Leaf did the hurt puppy eyes, and Valkyrie just had to laugh.

"Come on, Tipstaff will be here in a minute, and if we're not doing work he'll frown at us and just generally be annoying."

She turned and ran down the rest of the steps, trying her very best to hide the fact that every step made her want to scream out in pain.

Valkyrie reached the room first, which gave her a few moments to compose herself before Leaf (she still kept thinking of him as Liaf) and Kitty fell through the door, gasping.

Leaf glared at her. "Why," he panted, "Do you have to run so fast?"

Valkyrie raised an eyebrow. "I'm not fast. You two are slow."

Leaf opened his mouth, but apparently couldn't think of anything to say. He settled for an evil glare.

Kitty stuck her tongue out. "Show off."

Valkyrie smiled. "And now I get to show off just how many files the Sanctuary can fit in this room."

Kitty stood next to her, peered through the window and groaned.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX**

Her eyes were slowly, slowly closing. It would be so nice just to fall asleep…

An elbow jabbed her in the side, and Valkyrie instinctively conjured up a wall of air to push her attacker away.

Kitty jumped out the way just in time.

"Sorry," Valkyrie muttered. They had been taking turns waking each other up for the last hour or so. She hated Skulduggery right now.

She stood up, the book sliding off her lap, and stretched. The floor was covered in files and bits of paper.

Kitty followed her gaze. "We should probably clean this up," she said reluctantly.

"We should," Valkyrie agreed. "At some point. Some point far, far away."

Leaf finished reading his 3-inch thick file and threw it on the floor. His hand waved around randomly behind him, before it found yet another folder to pull off the shelves.

Kitty held out her hand, and Valkyrie watched the dropped file float up onto the shelf.

"You're very good, for a beginner," Valkyrie commented.

Kitty blushed slightly. "Thanks. Skulduggery said the same thing."

Something seemed to flip inside her. Suddenly, Valkyrie just needed to get out of here right now.

"I have to get some fresh air," she said abruptly. "See you in a minute."

Kitty looked up, surprised, but Valkyrie was already bolting up the stairs.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX**

She burst into the fresh air- well, as fresh as Roarhaven air could get, anyway. The cold air flowed over her face, calming her racing heartbeat.

The drumming of her feet on the ground slowed down as she took deep breaths.

Valkyrie sat down with her back against the tree. What had gotten her so worked up?

She played back the scene in her mind.

"_You're very good, for a beginner."_

"_Thanks. Skulduggery said the same thing." _

Then that weird feeling in her chest. Was it... was Valkyrie _jealous? _As much as she wanted to deny it, she was. There was a little knot of jealousy inside her. But of what?

_Thanks. Skulduggery said the same thing._

Skulduggery hadn't said anything like that to her when she was training. In fact, over the past few weeks, he'd seemed more and more distant. Even now, as he left Valkyrie, Leaf and Kitty to do the research whilst he talked to Ghastly. How long could that conversation be? And now he was taking the time to compliment Kitty, while hardly speaking to Valkyrie. Then again, Valkyrie wasn't a natural like Kitty.

That was what hurt. Everyone used to admire Valkyrie. She had saved the world. She had killed a Faceless One! But then Kitty came along. She was braver than her- the fight at the school had proved it. Kitty was more talented than her. And Skulduggery was paying more attention to her. Skulduggery, who Valkyrie had given up eleven months of her life to find. That hurt even more than the stupid curse.

Something wet landed on her knee, and Valkyrie jolted back in surprise. She suddenly became conscious of tears rolling her face. Irritated, she brushed them away.

Skulduggery wasn't going to forget about her just because Kitty was talented. Besides, shouldn't she be happy for her friend?

Valkyrie took a few deep breaths, wiped the last of her tears away and stood up. There. Done being emotional.

**A/N Hi! I was going to make it longer, but… yeah. I'm already working on the next chapter though.**

**I know it took one and a half weeks to upload this, and a lot of you are probably grumbling right now. But I have a very good excuse! I can sum it up in 3 words; Doc manager broke. Yeah. Sucks, doesn't it? Anyway, it's working now! Yay! Thanks very much to all my lovely reviewers, you make my day. And a special thanks to Summer Rosewood for reviewing my other story so many times :) Yeah, it's true about the boy in the park :)**

**Okay, I'll go and do my English now (Grrrr) but it won't be long until the next chapter!**

**Oh, one other thing (this is becoming a very long authors note. Anyway.) I have a poll about the best Valkyrie pairing on my profile, and Fletcherie and single are winning. Go! Vote! :)**

**See ya,**

**SapphireShadowgirl**


	11. Training

Chapter 11

**A/N Once again, thanks to the wonderful reviewers! I was reading back through the reviews and couldn't stop smiling :) So thank you. But Nello Orella, you know how you said that if I didn't update you'd get your sub-machine gun and put your stalking skills to good use?**

**You have stalking skills?**

Kitty frowned at the door, wondering if she should try to find Valkyrie. She probably wouldn't be able to.

At that moment, the door opened and Valkyrie walked in.

"Hi," she said brightly, before walking over to the shelves and pulling off yet another file.

"Are you okay?" Kitty asked tentatively.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Valkyrie smiled. "I just needed to get some fresh air."

"Okay," Kitty replied a little doubtfully. She could tell that Valkyrie didn't want her to ask any more, so she dropped it.

The door opened again, and this time it was Skulduggery who strode in.

"About time," Valkyrie grumbled. "Where have you been?"

Skulduggery threw something, three things, actually, that landed neatly on the table. "Getting you lunch."

Valkyrie waved her hand and a paper bag flew into her hand. She peered inside and her face brightened as she pulled out a cheese, avocado and ham sandwich.

"Thanks, Skulduggery," she grinned, taking a huge bite.

Kitty picked up her sandwich and tried it. It was surprisingly good.

_Kitty, pass my sandwich._

_No._

_Please?_

_Leaf, just come over here and get it._

She heard him sigh. _Fine._

There was a clatter of files, and a muffled curse as Leaf made his way out of the mess.

Valkyrie had already finished her sandwich, and was helping Skulduggery move all the files back into place.

The room tidied up surprisingly quickly. As the last piece of paper flew into place, Leaf fell onto the sofa.

"Not just yet," Skulduggery cautioned. "You two," he nodded at Leaf and Kitty, "Are going to get some training."

Leaf frowned. "What?"

"Just as eloquent as Fletcher," Skulduggery muttered. Valkyrie stifled a laugh. Kitty frowned, confused.

"Who's Fletcher?"

"Doesn't matter," Valkyrie replied quickly. "But what do you mean, Skulduggery, training?"

Skulduggery tilted his head. "Training."

"But what kind of training?"

"Training training."

"Skulduggery…"

"Valkyrie…"

Valkyrie's eyes narrowed. Skulduggery ignored her.

"Leaf, you're going to meet a woman called Cassandra Pharos. She'll improve your Sensitive powers, and give you some basic rules. Kitty, you're coming with Valkyrie and I. I want to see what you can do with air."

Kitty and Leaf nodded obediently.

Valkyrie looked slightly irritated. "Why aren't we doing the case? In case you've forgotten, I have less than a week left."

She sounded hurt, annoyed and angry. But more than that. Valkyrie wasn't letting on just how scared she was.

There was an ache in Kitty's chest. She didn't want to even _think about_ losing her best friend.

Skulduggery put a hand on her shoulder and softened his voice. "I know Valkyrie. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. But I have an idea, a possible way to solve this. And for that, we need your friends to be trained. I promise, Valkyrie, as long as I'm alive, or, at least, moving, I'll be fighting for you. Until the end."

"Until the end," Valkyrie whispered, like it was an inside joke between them. Skulduggery hugged her.

It was like Kitty and Leaf didn't exist anymore. They stood watching awkwardly.

Valkyrie released Skulduggery, and suddenly seemed to remember that Kitty and Leaf were in the room. Her cheeks reddened, and she changed her expression to an 'Everything's fine' face.

There was a knock on the door, and they all jumped except Skulduggery.

"Ah, yes, that will be Tipstaff. He'll show you the way to Cassandra, Leaf," Skulduggery explained. "You can go with him now, and Kitty, you can come with us to the Bentley. If you make it the _slightest_ bit dirty-"

"Skulduggery," Valkyrie warned. "Be nice."

He shrugged. "As long as she doesn't mess up my car."

Tipstaff knocked again.

"Bye," Leaf said, waving at them.

Kitty waved back as he left the room, trying to smile despite the horrible feeling that was washing over her. Just for a minute, she thought she could see a pale, dead, creature, beckoning her forward.

**A/N To be honest, I wasn't very happy with this chapter. I nearly re-wrote it, but then I decided you'd waited long enough. Reviews always welcome :)**

**SapphireShadowgirl**


	12. Photographs

**A/N If you don't like long author's notes, look away now.**

**OMG! I'm so, so, sorry! I know, 3 weeks is unforgiveable. If I actually still **_**have **_**any readers, I apologise a million times over. My personal life sort of exploded. End of middle school, goodbye-presents for four of my best friends, a ton of homework, my birthday (happy birthday to me!) and about a million other things all happened at once. But I have some great news! It's the holidays! So I can update way more regularly :) To make up for my ridiculously long absence, I give you a ridiculously long chapter :)**

**I'm going to try and write a Christmas fic, so look out for it :)**

**One other thing; I spent a few minutes planning each chapter. This will a) help prevent writer's block b) make everything more exciting and with more action. So good news for you :) This chapter may seem a little like a filler, but it's really important to the plot. And Skul's plan will be revealed next time :) :)**

**Enjoy :) :) :) **

Chapter 12

A spark leapt, twisting in the air and growing into a flame that flickered and danced in the air.

Skulduggery flicked his wrist, and the flame in his hand went out. Kitty blinked, shaking her head to rid herself of the hypnotic trance the flickering fire had put her into.

"Now you try," Skulduggery nodded. Kitty looked to Valkyrie for help, but she was staring at her just as expectantly as Skulduggery was. Well, as expectantly as Skulduggery _would _stare if he could.

Swallowing, Kitty held out her hand hesitantly.

"Just click your fingers," Valkyrie instructed gently.

Kitty focused all of her concentration on her fingers, until she was barely aware of Valkyrie beside her. She was about to click when she had another idea, and closed her eyes.

She tried to feel the heat of her skin, the energy and magic. It was in there. She just had to unleash it.

Her fingers snapped, and a tiny spark appeared and grew, until Kitty could feel the heat on her face.

She opened her eyes and gasped. There was a small inferno burning in her hand, and beyond it she could see Valkyrie grinning at her.

To her surprise, Kitty realised that she was grinning back, even more than Valkyrie. Holding a flame in her hand was so much more exciting and overwhelming than she'd realised. Then again, so much had happened in the last few days, she was sort of used to being overwhelmed.

She rotated her hand, trying to see if the flame would stick to it. It did. Kitty laughed.

There was a sound behind her and she jumped, whirling around and instinctively bringing her hands up.

The fireball launched itself through the air, heading straight towards a certain skeleton.

Skulduggery ducked just in time, but he didn't quite get down low enough. The fire hit his hat and caught.

Valkyrie cracked up laughing behind Kitty as Skulduggery tore his hat off and raised a hand over it. Water droplets appeared and rained down on the ruined hat, putting out the fire.

Kitty's hand was over her mouth, and her eyes were wide.

Skulduggery glared at her.

Kitty swallowed.

"This was my favourite hat!" Skulduggery scowled grumpily, holding up the blackened material accusingly. "Do you know how hard it is to find a good-quality hat? This could've lasted me for years!"

"Sorry," Kitty muttered.

Skulduggery still glowered at her, and probably would've said more, but Valkyrie stepped forward and out a hand on his arm. She was still trying not to laugh.

"Leave poor Kitty alone, she didn't mean to. It's your fault for startling her."

Skulduggery sighed wearily. "Why do young girls always attack my hat?"

"Because it's stupid," Valkyrie muttered. Skulduggery slowly turned his head to her. Valkyrie rolled her eyes.

"C'mon, let's just do the training."

Skulduggery turned back to Kitty, and gazed at her silently for a few moments.

"What?" Kitty said self-consciously.

Skulduggery tilted his head. "You seem to have an unusual talent with air magic. Maybe we should stick with that for now."

Kitty nodded in agreement. Setting fire to something else didn't seem like a good idea. "So what are going to teach me?"

**XxXxX**

Valkyrie soon got bored of watching Skulduggery show an uncertain Kitty various air techniques. She tapped Skulduggery on the shoulder and pointed to the kitchen. He nodded once, and tilted his head in that exact way that meant he was smiling at her. Something fluttered inside her stomach, but she ignored it.

Valkyrie slipped silently into the kitchen, grabbing an apple. She ate as she wandered, looking around the house. She knew most of it by now, but there was always another living room hidden somewhere.

She opened a few doors and found herself standing in Skulduggery's study. Valkyrie wandered in. they didn't often come in here anymore. There was nothing they really needed it for.

She looked at a couple of books on the bookshelf, and wandered over to his desk. She opened a few drawers. There was only boring files.

Valkyrie opened another drawer, and found a stack of photo albums. She blinked. Valkyrie opened one, and saw a picture of Ghastly, Tanith, Valkyrie, Skulduggery and Fletcher on top of the Eiffel tower at night. That was the time Fletcher had teleported the five of them there for Tanith's eighty-fourth birthday.

A lump rose in her throat as she looked at Tanith's laughing face, and her arm slung across Valkyrie's shoulder.

She shook herself and flick through the rest, finding photo after photo of her friends. Some with China. Some before Fletcher. Some when Ghastly was a statue. The Requiem Ball, training sessions, random moments... Look, this one had Ravel and Echo-Gordon in it. And this one was of Valkyrie when she was twelve.

She finished that photo album, and looked at the others. They were just the same.

She opened the last album- this one looked the oldest- and was taken by surprise. There were no pictures of Valkyrie, or Ghastly, or Tanith, or Fletcher or even China.

The pictures in here were photographs of painted portraits. They all seemed to be of the same people; a tall, handsome man, a beautiful woman and a young girl.

Valkyrie paused on a painting of the three of them. The beautiful woman, who had long wavy auburn hair and warm hazel eyes, was sitting on the right. On the left was the tall man. He had a confident aura about him. His dark-brown hair was neatly cut, and his bright blue eyes were looking proudly and adoringly at the young girl in-between them.

The girl was about three or four years old. She had the brown hair and startlingly blue eyes of her father, and the warm, if childish, smile of her mother.

The three of them were obviously a family. With a shock, Valkyrie realised that she was looking at a photo of a painting of Skulduggery and his family, before he'd died. She wondered what the girls name had been. Emerald? Sophie? Anza? Ellia? Clara? Jasmine? Olivia?

The blue eyes looked familiar. Valkyrie was sure she'd seen them somewhere before…

"Valkyrie?" asked a velvety voice from behind her, and she jumped, twisting around.

Skulduggery saw the photos in her hand, and sighed softly. There was silence for a minute.

"Sorry," muttered Valkyrie, unable to meet his eyesockets. "I didn't mean to- I mean-" Her cheeks felt scarlet.

"It's alright," Skulduggery said gently, taking the album from her hand. "You don't need to apologise."

"What were their names?" Valkyrie asked hesitantly. For a moment she thought that he wouldn't answer.

"My wife," he said softly, "Was called Lillia Rosewit. A beautiful name, I always thought, and one that suited her. She was caring, kind, intelligent, beautiful and brave. Like you."

Valkyrie didn't know what to say. Did he really think that she was beautiful and brave?

"And then there was my daughter," Skulduggery continued, not taking his eyes off the picture. "She was too young to choose a name- only four and ten months when she died- but her given name was Katharine. We used to call her Kate."

Valkyrie smiled slightly. "That's a lovely name."

"Thank you," he replied, so quietly that she could hardly hear it. There was silence for a moment. Then the door creaked open.

"Can I come in?" Kitty asked, poking her head around the door.

"Yeah, sure," Valkyrie said distractedly. Skulduggery snapped out of his mood and started to clear the photographs up.

Kitty made her way carefully to the desk, stepping over files on the floor. She noticed the photograph and picked it up.

"Who's this?" she asked, examining it. "The woman's really pretty."

Skulduggery chuckled slightly as he closed the bottom drawer, and straightened up.

"'Pretty' doesn't do her justice. That's my wife and daughter, before they died," he explained, the tinge of sadness in his voice drowned out by the love.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Kitty muttered.

Skulduggery shook his head. "Don't be. Maybe when we're not in the middle of saving the world, I can show you a picture that Valkyrie's uncle gave me of her at this age," he teased. Valkyrie swatted his arm and glared.

"Don't you dare."

He tilted his head. "Kitty could show us a photo as well."

Kitty looked at the floor. "I don't have any," she admitted. "I was adopted when I was little, and I don't have any photos before then."

Valkyrie tilted her head, just like Skulduggery. "I didn't know you were adopted."

"Yeah, well," Kitty shrugged. "Not many people know." she paused. "Um, Skulduggery, I managed to float a few centimetres off the ground. What do I do now?"

Skulduggery tucked the photo safely away and turned to face her. "Show me then."

Kitty closed her eyes and took and took a deep breath. Her arms were by her sides, with her palms parallel to the ground. Her brow furrowed in concentration. She snapped her palms, and her hair whirled around her face as the air currents changed. Then slowly, slowly, she rose off the ground. Not far. Ten centimetres at the most.

Valkyrie was very impressed. Her friend really was a fast learner. How did Kitty learn to lift her own weight in one day?

"Well done," Skulduggery said. Kitty opened her eyes and lost her concentration. She yelped as she fell to the floor, just managing to get her legs underneath her in time.

Valkyrie started laughing again, and Kitty did too. She doubled up on the floor, clutching her stomach. Valkyrie soon joined her.

Skulduggery stood over them and shook his head. "Three year olds."

**A/N Wow, it was hard to think of an ending for that. I need your opinion on something. Should this story have a happy or a sad ending? They're both equally exciting plots. I WILL update more regularly. In fact, I may actually have this story finished before Christmas. Lots of love to my wonderful reviewers. You keep me writing :) Although, more reviews are always welcome… ;)**

**SapphireShadowgirl**


	13. The pathetic excuse for a plan

Chapter 13

**A/N Thanks for the reviews, peeps. You rock :) **

As soon as Kitty saw Leaf, a wave of relief hit her. Before she realised what she was doing, she found herself running forwards and wrapping her arms around him.

"Pleased to see me?" Leaf laughed, hugging her back.

Kitty let go and took a step back, embarrassed. She was sure that her cheeks were bright red.

From behind them, Valkyrie made a sound like she was trying not to laugh. Kitty looked down at the floor awkwardly.

Skulduggery saved her. He turned to Leaf. "How did your training go?"

Leaf shrugged. "Quite well. I can now read the minds of people I've never met before. Although…" he looked slightly guilty for a second, "Cassandra told me that Sensitives aren't supposed to invade other people's minds without good reason."

Kitty laughed.

"Well," Valkyrie said brightly, poking Skulduggery, "Can we fast-forward to the bit where I punch White in the face now?"

Skulduggery shook his head. "Not yet."

Valkyrie scowled.

"But," Skulduggery said, "I _will _tell you the plan now."

Valkyrie smirked. "The plan that always goes horribly wrong?"

Skulduggery nodded. "That plan."

Leaf frowned and held up a hand. "Goes horribly wrong?"

"Do you want to hear the plan or not?"

Leaf shrugged. "Okay."

Kitty got the feeling that Skulduggery would be rolling his eyes if he could.

"The plan," he began, "Is like this. We go to the hill where White lives. I'll fly us all over; it will be quicker."

_Fly? _Kitty thought, spark of excitement forming in her.

"We won't go in," Skulduggery continued, "But rather stand on the ground above the house. From there, Leaf is going to read White's mind."

"Wait, what?" Leaf spluttered.

"White knows both how to fight and how to kill the immortal dead. If you can find that in his mind, we'll save countless hours of researching. You might also find some other useful information; his plans, whether there are any other immortal dead still around."

Leaf looked nervous. "You want me to do all that? I mean…"

Valkyrie looked doubtful as well. "Skulduggery, Leaf's new at this. It's a big ask. And how are you going to fly four people?"

"I'm sure we can both manage," Skulduggery replied cheerfully. "If anything goes wrong whilst we're flying, three out of the four of us can float themselves and possibly Leaf down."

Kitty still wasn't convinced. "I'm beginning to see why all of your plans go horribly wrong."

Skulduggery tilted his head. "What do you all have a problem with? If Leaf can't read White's mind, we just fly back here and try to find a cure in one of the files. But if he can, then we might save Valkyrie."

Save Valkyrie. The thing that Kitty wanted most in the world at that moment. How could she even think of turning down a chance to save her friend?

Leaf's eyes met hers, and she knew that they were thinking the same thing. No magic necessary.

"Ok," Leaf said simply. "We'll use your plan." Valkyrie smiled and hugged him.

"Well," Kitty said briskly. "No time like the present."

**A/N Yay! Took me less than a week to update! Maybe it's a bit of a short chapter, but whatever. R+R please!**

**SapphireShadowgirl**


	14. On edge

Chapter 14

**A/N I felt so sorry for Kitty in this :( For those of you who asked, Kitty isn't choosing her name for another three chapters or so.**

**Is anyone else as excited for the end of the world as I am? I'm really looking forward to it. I'm going shopping with my friend Ferne, because I quote; 'If the world's going to end, I want to go out shopping.' She is most definitely the girliest of all my friends. Anyway…**

Soaring through the air, a million different winds tugging her this way and that, whipping her hair into a halo. The sky was a web of air currents, and Kitty was riding them. She had never felt so strong, so powerful, so alive. It was like nothing she'd ever experienced. This was incredible. The feeling was impossible to describe. In all of her fantasies, she had never imagined flying like this. The chill of her arms, the way the wind stung her eyes, the feeling of falling sideways… for the first time in her life, she felt free and confident. This was where she belonged. She closed her eyes and dreaded the time when Skulduggery would land.

Valkyrie watched the hilltop grow closer, until they were just a few centimetres off the ground.

They landed with a slight bump, and she could sense Skulduggery's relief. Valkyrie knew that flying four people had taken its toll on him.

Leaf rubbed his arms to try and find some warmth. Valkyrie clicked her fingers to summon a flame, and he gave her a grateful look.

Kitty's eyes were wide and unfocused. She looked like a little kid, dreaming of somewhere far away.

Valkyrie waved a hand in front of Kitty's face. She blinked, shook herself and looked around.

"How close are we?" she whispered.

Skulduggery held a finger to his teeth and pointed to the left.

Squinting, Valkyrie could make out the edge of a gaping hole in the ground. For a moment she was confused. Surely there hadn't been one the last time they'd come here?

Then she remembered those last few moments before she blacked-out; Skulduggery waving his hand, the earth opening above them.

Skulduggery bent slightly, and she copied his example, padding silently across the hill.

As the group made their way over the hill, Kitty envied Valkyrie. She was almost impossible to spot in her black clothing, and her feet barely made a sound on the grass. Kitty was acutely aware of rustling every time _she_ moved.

She could see Leaf just ahead of her, the last light of the day making the edges of his hair glow.

If this went wrong, one or both of them could be dead. She had to ask him. Now.

_Leaf, _she thought.

He glanced back, slowing to join her.

"Yeah?" he whispered as quietly as possible.

"I… err… um, I was wondering…" Kitty swallowed. "Will you come to the dance with me?"

There. She'd said it. Her heartbeat seemed to speed up. What would he say? Could he maybe, just maybe, feel the same way about her as she did him? She couldn't see his face, but Kitty knew Leaf well enough that she could sense his shock.

"I… um…" He ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm sorry, Kitty," Leaf whispered, genuine sorrow in his voice as he searched for words that weren't there.

Tears sprung to her eyes, and her heart seemed to shatter. "It's alright," she whispered. Then Kitty couldn't stand it anymore, and she ran to join Valkyrie, trying to ignore the disappointment that threatened to crush her.

They approached the edge of the gap. Valkyrie glanced back to see Kitty approach, panting like she'd been running. Her face was hidden by shadow as she knelt next to Valkyrie. Leaf appeared a moment later, his face strangely sad and sort of… guilty? She didn't have time to work it out right now.

Skulduggery waved a hand. Leaf crouched next to him and closed his eyes in concentration.

A shiver ran up her spine. It had started.

As Valkyrie watched, Leaf's skin seemed to grow paler. The look of concentration on his face deepened.

"Valkyrie," Skulduggery whispered, making her jump. He tilted his head. She listened carefully. There was a small rumble from inside the house. It made her uneasy.

_What's that? _She mouthed.

Skulduggery tapped his collarbone. A face flowed up._ White can sense his mind being read, _he mouthed back. _He's waking up. We have to get out of here before he realizes._

Valkyrie nodded back to show that she'd understood. She glanced back at Leaf and frowned. His skin was practically white now, and he was limp.

"What about Leaf?" she whispered, worried.

He placed a gloved hand on Leaf's forehead. Then he checked his pulse. After a minute or so, Skulduggery looked up.

_You take care of Leaf. I'll find White._

Valkyrie opened her mouth to protest, but Skulduggery had already vanished into the night.

Cursing him in her head, she crawled over to Leaf. He wasn't moving, but he was definitely breathing.

She really wanted to light a fire to see better, but White could wake up any second, and she really didn't want to give him any idea where they were.

Carefully, Valkyrie crawled to the edge of the hole and looked down. She squinted, managing to make out Skulduggery, sneaking towards the metal house.

Leaf stiffened suddenly. Kitty's head jerked up and she scrambled towards him. His skin went even paler, and then colour flooded back into it and they both breathed a sigh of relief.

THUD.

Valkyrie's heart skipped a beat. She leaned back the edge, desperate to see Skulduggery.

A piece of metal on the roof flew through the air, but she couldn't see what it hit. It was torture, not being able to see what was going on.

She made a decision. Valkyrie gestured for Kitty to guard Leaf. She nodded, and Valkyrie jumped off the edge.

**A/N Yay, I've updated almost all of my stories today! And next chapter is my favourite of the whole story ;) Sorry about the Kitty/Leaf thing- I couldn't have it all perfect, could I? What do you think? Tell me please!**

**SapphireShadowgirl**


	15. Truth is a double edged sword

Chapter 15

**A/N This is the longest chapter I have ever written. I've been looking forward to it so much, but I found it really hard to write. I hope I wrote the ending well :)**

**How did you guys find the end of the world? I found it a little boring, honestly. But Christmas is coming! Here, have virtual cookies (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**Part of this chapter gets quite sad by the way. Just a warning. Oh, and when you've finished reading this, you might want to read the first authors note of this story. It contains a detail that most of you have probably forgotten. I hope you enjoy this :)**

Valkyrie jumped off the edge and fell. She spread her arms and gathered a gust of wind to slow her fall.

She landed and bent her knees to absorb the impact. She waited a moment for her eyes to adjust. Just in time, she spotted the chunk of corrugated iron sailing towards her.

She threw herself out of the way even as she raised her hands, pushing at air to make the sheet of iron crash into the wall. But one corner clipped her ankle as it turned and Valkyrie yelled in pain.

Her vision was filled with spots as she crashed to the ground, landing behind the house. Somewhere in the distance Skulduggery was shouting her name. She wanted to answer, but her head was pounding.

Valkyrie dragged herself into a sitting position, and clamped her hands over the cut on her ankle. It was deep and sore, but not crippling.

She took a few deep breaths before carefully getting to her feet. There was no way a little cut would stop her getting to Skulduggery. Well, not really a _little _cut, but whatever.

Her dark eyes peered around the edge of the metal house, trying to spot her friend. Finally, Valkyrie saw him, in a heap on the floor. Her heart skipped a beat. Was he still alive? Had White cursed him, too? Where the hell _was_ White?

A prickly sensation started on the back of her neck. Valkyrie spun around just in time to see White's fist. The next thing Valkyrie knew, she was flying through the air, gasping for breath as she slammed to the ground next to Skulduggery.

His hat was on the floor next to him and Skulduggery wasn't trying to retrieve it, a sure sign that he was very badly injured. He groaned, and she noticed that both of his legs were missing.

White was slowly striding towards them, taking his time. Valkyrie knew that they had to get out of there before he reached them. She shook Skulduggery's shoulder desperately. It seemed to have some effect. He rolled onto his back, and his head lifted off the floor slightly.

"I seem to have lost my legs," he muttered.

Valkyrie rolled her eyes at him and used the shadows to drag his left leg over. He took it gratefully and started to reattach his leg to his hip.

"Where's your right leg?" Valkyrie frowned. Skulduggery propped himself up on his elbows and looked around. "I don't know. You'd better find it."

Valkyrie growled in frustration.

"It might be a good idea to find it before White gets here," Skulduggery said cheerfully. "Just a suggestion."

Valkyrie decided to wait until later to throw something at him. She scanned the floor, looking for his leg.

"You only have about a minute," Skulduggery warned.

She waved her hand, and a piece of metal lifted up. Nothing. She let it fall again. Valkyrie repeated this with various bits of junk lying around the floor.

"30 seconds."

Valkyrie cursed and spun in a circle, ignoring the pain from her ankle. Her eyes landed on a white object on the roof.

"Valkyrie…" A little panic started to creep into Skulduggery's voice.

She glanced over her shoulder to see White only about fifty metres away from Skulduggery. She spun back around and limped towards the roof. She jumped, pushing at the air, and shot up.

Her hand reached out and grabbed Skulduggery's leg bones.

"Valkyrie!" Skulduggery yelled. She turned so suddenly that her injured ankle buckled, but Skulduggery was swooping through the air and he caught her. The two of them raced upwards, the sound of White's laughter following them.

"You'll come back soon enough!" White rasped gleefully as they broke the surface.

Kitty and Leaf scrambled back, startled by the skeleton and teenage girl shooting up from beneath the ground. Leaf was still pale, but at least he was moving now.

"Hold on!" Skulduggery yelled. "Now!"

Kitty quickly got to her feet and helped Leaf up. He stumbled, and she caught him, slinging his arm across her shoulders so that he could use her like a crutch. They staggered over. Kitty wrapped her spare arm around Skulduggery, and Valkyrie helped support Leaf. Immediately, Skulduggery took off, soaring through the clouds, away from the hole in the ground, and White's terrifying laughter.

They landed just by the lake in Roarhaven, and Valkyrie immediately collapsed on the ground, groaning. Kitty's face was wistful, but she let go of Skulduggery and helped Leaf sit down, before she herself slumped.

Skulduggery calmly brushed down his jacket, and checked that his hat was still in one piece.

"Well," he said, "That was fun."

Leaf groaned, Kitty snorted, and Valkyrie slowly raised an eyebrow. They sat there in companionable silence until Leaf looked up.

"I managed to read White's mind," he murmured. "It wasn't easy, but I managed it."

Valkyrie sat up quickly, alert. "And?"

Leaf took a deep breath, and when he spoke again, his voice was clearer.

"He knows how to cure someone who has been cursed," he explained. "But it only works on sorcerers who have had the curse passed onto them. One… person…" he swallowed, "Has been cured before. It might be easier if I showed you in my mind."

Skulduggery nodded. "Okay."

"You all need to see this," Leaf added.

"Like I'd let you leave me out," Valkyrie replied with a small smile.

Leaf closed his eyes, and Valkyrie was transported back in time.

_This castle was dark… terrifying. It reminded Valkyrie of somewhere, but she couldn't think where._

_She was perched outside, on a windowsill on one of the turrets, looking down. Beneath her, on the outside, was a single figure approaching the castle._

_On the inside, she could she a silhouette enter the room. Behind him- somehow she knew it was a man- two others were kicked in. One of them was a lot smaller, almost child-like._

_A chill swept through her, and then Valkyrie knew what this placed reminded her of. Serpine's castle._

"_Oh no," she whispered, as the figure, Serpine, barked an order she couldn't hear and a fire sprung to life, illuminating the tied up Lillia Rosewit and Katherine Pleasant._

_Outside the castle, the tall figure in a familiar fedora raised his hands, and a blast of air blew the doors into the hallway with a huge clatter of noise._

_The guards who had kicked Lillia and Kate in started to panic, but Serpine held up his hand and said something._

_The doors at the end of the hallway swung open, and Skulduggery marched in. She couldn't see his face underneath the hat, but she knew him well enough to see that he was completely and utterly furious._

_Serpine waved lazily from the other end of the huge room with his left hand, but his glistening red right hand was pointed straight at Lillia._

_Skulduggery drew his gun and pointed it straight at Serpine. Serpine just laughed, before flexing his red right hand._

_Lillia arched her back, and Valkyrie could see the scream tear itself from her mouth. She screamed again, before slumping to the ground, her beautiful features still a mask of pain._

_Kate started to shake her mother's shoulders, but nothing happened. At the end of the room, Skulduggery leapt forward, and Valkyrie could imagine his roar of anger and pain. He fired, again and again, but the bullets hit some sort of barrier. He was running forward, but Kate was too far away for him to reach as Serpine raised his right hand again._

_Valkyrie didn't want to watch this, didn't want to see an innocent girl die, but she couldn't look away. She couldn't imagine how hard this must be for Skulduggery. Why was Leaf showing them this?_

_Kate's young, innocent face contorted in pain, and she screamed and screamed. Her body shook. She curled into a ball, and stopped moving._

_Serpine laughed triumphantly and signalled for the guards to move the bodies. Skulduggery was sprinting, roaring and firing bullet after bullet._

_Valkyrie knew what would come next. Skulduggery's death. She really didn't want to see that._

_But to her surprise, White (she had worked out by now that it had to be one his memories. After all, Leaf had seen this in his mind) followed the guards as they dragged Lillia and Kate outside, leaping from turret to turret._

_The guards put Lillia and Kate on the rubbish heap, which made her blood boil. But sadness overtook the anger, as she watched Skulduggery's wife and daughter lie lifelessly on the ground._

_White jumped down silently, graceful as a vampire. Suddenly, Kate's eyelids flickered and she moaned. How was she alive? Maybe… Maybe Serpine hadn't used the red right hand on her long enough._

_Valkyrie's heart skipped a beat as she watched Skulduggery's daughter sit up. But then she rolled over and started coughing up blood._

_White stepped out of the shadows. Kate saw him, and her big blue eyes widened._

"_He-help me," she sobbed, clutching at her ribs. Kate's voice was so childish and scared, and Valkyrie's heart melted._

_White walked closer and knelt down next to Kate. Was it possible that he actually felt sorry for her?_

"_I can heal you," he rasped._

_She tilted her head, just like Skulduggery._

"_How?" she managed._

_White paused. "I could make you immortal. Like me." He sounded reluctant, like he regretted suggesting it._

_Tears were tears down Kate's face, mixing with the blood that she just kept coughing up. "I, want, Mummy," she sobbed, coughing in between each word._

_Valkyrie wanted to scream at White to help her, but she had no control. Thankfully, he did it anyway._

_White's pale, disfigured hands rested on Kate's ribs. She yelped softly, but then her breathing slowed, her eyelids flickered again, and she fell asleep._

_White stood, looked down at the sleeping girl and scooped her up in his arms. The memory started to fade, going black._

_But a new memory took its place. It was obviously several years, maybe even centuries later. Now she was just outside the house that White lived in. _

_Kate walked out of the house. She was as pale as White, frozen in time as a three-year-old. She walked towards White, looking apprehensive._

"_White…" she whispered._

"_Yes?" He rasped._

"_I was wondering…" she shifted from foot to foot. "Is there any way to reverse the spell? Could I be normal again?" Her eyes had a spark of desperate hope in, like this was the only thing in the world she wanted. Kate needed him to say yes._

"_There is a way…" White murmured softly._

_A huge smile broke across Kate's face. "How?" she asked excitedly._

_White slowly stood. "You have to give up one part of yourself. One side to who you are. And you need another one of the immortal dead to help you."_

_Kate pondered that for a moment. "Can you do it on me?"_

_White hesitated. "If there is a side to you that you are happy to get rid of, I suppose…"_

_To her surprise, Valkyrie realised that White actually cared about Kate. He didn't want to see her go._

"_I could get rid of the part of me that remembers Mummy and Daddy," she whispered. "White, will you help me be normal again?"_

_White was completely still and silent for a moment. He nodded. Kate squealed and hugged him happily._

"_Thank you! Thank you!" she cried. White chuckled._

"_Do you want to do it now?" he asked. She took a step back, swallowed bravely and nodded._

_White reached out and took her tiny hand in his. She closed her pale eyes and breathed deeply._

_A kind of energy seemed to hum through the room, and colour slowly started to return to Kate's cheeks. Then she fainted, but White caught her as she fell._

_He was holding her as they flew through the air for hours, somehow keeping out of sight of mortals. A forest passed beneath them, and she could see the beach in the distance. Valkyrie heart quickened. She recognised this area._

_They landed outside an adoption centre. White gently placed a kiss on Kate's forehead, and then lay her down carefully on the back doorstep. He hid nearby._

_The wait until dawn felt like a lifetime, until the sun finally rose and the back door opened._

_A woman in a blue uniform gasped in surprise from the doorway. Kate woke up and rolled over, blinking._

"_How did you get here?" The woman asked, bending down to pick up the small girl. "And where are your parents?"_

_Kate frowned, like she was trying to remember. "I don't know," she whispered._

_The woman stroked her back gently. "It's okay," she replied. "What's your name?"_

_The girl tilted her head. "Kate." _

_The woman smiled. "Okay, Kate. It's alright, we'll look after you."_

_White started to walk away from his hiding place. But he turned just in time to hear the last part of the conversation._

"_Do you want me to call you Kate, or do you have a nickname?" The woman asked as she headed indoors. Just before they closed, Valkyrie heard the little girl's last sentence._

"_I want a nickname! It's going to be… going to be… My name is Kitty!"_

**A/N OK, that was amazingly hard to write. Then again, it is almost eleven at night.**

**I didn't know how to describe a little kid's voice. Do you think I got the age stuff right?**

**Congrats to 'ren' for guessing that Kitty would be Skulduggery's daughter. Please review, I want to know what you think!**

**I hope you have a great Christmas :) Merry Christmas everyone!**

**SapphireShadowgirl**


	16. Authors note

Okay, really sorry to anyone who thought this was a chapter. I'm working on the chapter, but I've found it impossible to finish because of Christmas and the fact that I had to pack for my holiday. Which starts tomorrow and lasts for a week, on a place where I am not allowed to take my computer. So sorry about that, and again to people who thought this was a chapter. I should be posting again around the seventh :(


	17. A broken vase and a broken heart

Chapter 16

**A/N Hey! I'm back! Yay!**

**Don't expect a brilliant chapter. I think the mood change is too sudden… But I couldn't get it quite right, so this will do. I hope you enjoy :)**

_My name is Kitty!_

"_She was only four and ten months when she died."_

_Those huge blue eyes_

"_I was adopted when I was young."_

_Her father. Her real father._

"_You have an unusual talent."_

Tears streamed down Kitty's face and splashed onto her knees as she hugged them. Her brain was buzzing with thoughts, refusing to shut up.

Part of her wanted to revel in the fact that finally, finally, she had found her real family. Ever since she was little, Kitty's biggest wish had been to find her true family. But she had never dreamed that her father would be a skeleton. And now that she had found one of her real parents and seen the other's death, all she wanted to do was run home and hug her _other_ mum and dad as tight as she could. She suddenly missed them like crazy. Kitty would've given anything for a bit of normality, to be able to go home and get nagged about homework before sneakily staying up late to text Liaf and Steph, like she always did. But now she didn't even have them anymore. They'd changed. Or maybe they'd been that way all along, and Kitty just hadn't been able to see it. That was what really scared her. There was nothing she could be certain of anymore.

There was a soft knock on the door, and Kitty's head jerked up.

"Kit?" Leaf's voice said softly. She didn't answer. The door slowly slid open.

Leaf's bright green eyes peered around the door. He saw her curled up on the floor and rushed in.

"Oh Kitty," he whispered, hugging her tight. She sobbed into his chest, soaking his shirt while he patted her back awkwardly.

"It's okay, It's okay," Leaf said. "I know that was a shock. But think about it Kitty."

He pulled back slightly so that he could look into her blue eyes. "You always wanted to find your real family. And now you have, and your dad is a super-powerful, intelligent, vaguely funny detective who missed you and seems like a cool dad. So why are you unhappy?"

Kitty stared at him in disbelief. How could he not understand how horrible this was?

"I… I just…" he muttered, eyes down and cheeks burning.

"If you think it's so easy," she said coldly, "Why don't you ask him to adopt you or something? I'm sure that you would make a better child than his _real _daughter."

His eyes widened in shock. "Kitty-"

"After all," she said, her voice rising until she was almost shouting, "I'm so pathetic that you don't even want to go to the dance with me! "

"No, Kitty, I-"

"And then the three of you with your stupid powers can swan off into the sunset!" Kitty shouted. Her eyes were cold and hard as ice. "So why don't you go running off to him then, seeing as you think he's all perfect and amazing!"

Leaf stared, dumbstruck, at his calm, level-headed best-friend.

"Get out!" she yelled. "Get out!"

He opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out.

"Get out!" Kitty yelled again. Her hand snapped against the air and a vase smashed into the wall, breaking into a million little shards that spun through the air, landing everywhere except for a small bubble around Kitty and Leaf.

He took a step back, eyes wide. The look in Kitty's eyes was scary. Leaf held his hands up in a gesture of surrender and backed out of the room.

Kitty knelt, tears running down her face. What was _wrong_ with her? She wanted to run after Leaf and apologise, but she was so scared, and hurt, and miserable and confused. But most of all, Kitty was lonely.

**A/N WARNING. INSANELY LONG AUTHOR'S NOTE.**

**Hmm… more was going to happen in this chapter, but I'll just write it in the next chapter. Thanks to all you lovely review people! I'm going to do a big long list of thank you's in the next chapter, 'cause I'm hoping for 100 reviews! Just to clear somethings up, Kitty will still take a name (be patient… not much longer) and she isn't psycho in this chapter, she's just very emo. Next chapter will be up as soon as I can write it. Thanks for waiting the week I was away- some of you lovely people even wished me a good holiday :)**

**OH. YEAH. Next year, to celebrate the release of the ninth and final SP book, I'm writing a fan fic about the requiem ball, and I want to have the OCs (if possible) of every SP fan on this site. It may seem like a hard job, but I think I can do it. Closer to the time, I'll post a fan fic with the guest list (It's over a hundred people long) and PM people, but what I need are the OCs of those people I can't PM.**

**So all you guests (and anyone else who wants to), please leave a review with your character in it, and they will be attending the Requiem ball… (No evil people please. I'm trying to keep the dying to a minimum.)**

**Only ONE more thing. I changed my taken name to Sapphire Iota, but I'm not changing my pen name.**

**See ya soon ;)**

**Sapphire Iota**


	18. Some healing hugs

**A/N I hope you lot like long authors notes…**

**I know it's been over a week, but I've had a 39.6 degree fever and everything I wrote came out really emo and OOC :L I think this is still emo, but at least it's not ****_too _****OOC. I'M SO SORRY!**

**But, Yay! 102 reviews! My hundreth reviewer was 'It's Kaida-chan'. Thanks :)**

**So this chapter is dedicated to all my reviewers, past, present and future. I love getting feedback on the story, and I appreciate you taking the time to tell me what you think.**

**But this chapter is also dedicated to Chase and Emerald.**

**Most of you will have no clue who they are, unless you frequently comment on Derek's blog. Chase and Emerald are SP fans who are married in real life (They're in their twenties). However, Chase has been battling lung cancer for several years, and on 8****th**** January his heart stopped.**

**Em is an amazing person, so I want to dedicate this chapter not just to the lovely reviewers, but also to Chase and Emerald, and the hope that she will get through this and be okay.**

**Okay, here is a list of my amazing reviewers**

**Nello Orella**

**Raven Blair**

**Shadowdawn199**

**Carolina Blues**

**Summer Rosewood**

**ChucklingDevil**

**NightJayr**

**Skulduggery Bathilda Spark**

**Miss-River-Blaze**

**Tamani7**

**Plug1119**

**Mockingjay98**

**It's Kaida-chan**

**Amy**

**Ren**

**Grimalkinn**

**It's me**

**Ellie**

**Morgan Sulfur**

**Some anonymous people**

**Wow… I have a lot of reviewers :)**

**And last but not least, There will be an explanation of the Requiem Ball thing in the next chapter (I'm too tired and feverish to put it into this chapter).**

Valkyrie hugged Skulduggery tight, her head on his chest. She could only imagine how hard this was for him.

The bones of his arms were wrapped around her, which she was secretly loving, but he was unusually quiet.

"Skulduggery," Valkyrie sighed, "Say something. You're worrying me."

"What do you want me to say?" Skulduggery asked.

She shrugged. "What are you thinking?"

He paused. "My thoughts are everywhere," Skulduggery admitted. "I don't really know what to think."

Valkyrie wasn't sure what to say. Usually his ego would never let him say that. The room was empty apart from them, with not even any furniture, so she was the only one who could hear him, but it was still… not like him.

"Are you happy that you found your daughter?" she said suddenly.

Skulduggery loosed his grip on her and looked down. 'Yes. I am. It's painful, and I don't really know her, and once this is over she might want to go back to her old life and never see me again, but I'm still glad to know that she's alive. And to have found her."

_She'd better not leave him, _Valkyrie thought, her dark eyes hardening slightly.

"But whatever we both feel," Skulduggery said firmly, "We're going to make it through this case. We're going to cure you, and then Kitty and I can talk. Okay?"

There was a clear note of determination in his voice, and Valkyrie knew that nothing she could say would change anything.

"Okay," she agreed.

"Will you do me favour?" Skulduggery asked, tilting his skull. "Will you find Kitty and comfort her? You're her best friend."

Valkyrie frowned. "But I'm_ your_ best friend too. Don't you want me to stay with you?"

Skulduggery chuckled and released her, adjusting his ever-present fedora. "I'll find a way through this. Don't worry about me."

She smiled weakly. "Wouldn't dream of it."

**XxXxX**

Valkyrie didn't bother knocking on the door. She just walked in.

Kitty was curled up in the corner, hugging her knees to her chest. Her eyes flickered up as Valkyrie came in, but otherwise she didn't re-act.

Valkyrie picked her way over a mess of broken vase shards. She waved her hand and a soft wind blew a path for her.

She sat down next to Kitty, unsure what to say.

"I'm sorry," Kitty muttered quietly.

Valkyrie frowned. "For what?"

Kitty nodded at the floor. "Breaking the vase."

"Don't worry about it. But how did you break it?"

A slightly guilty look crossed Kitty's face. "I was really angry…. And I threw it at Leaf."

Valkyrie just had to laugh. Kitty managed a smile and she relaxed slightly. "I guess I over-reacted a bit. Well, more than a bit-" Valkyrie laughed again- "But he was stretching me to my limits. And I was pretty much in shock."

"Skulduggery

She looked up, her blue eyes uncertain and a little nervous. "It just… I mean, I hardly know Skulduggery."

"But I do," Valkyrie replied. "And he's funny (don't ever tell him I said that), charming, irritating beyond belief but caring, fiercely loyal, intelligent, determined-"

"-And you're in love with him," Kitty finished.

Valkyrie blinked. Where had that come from? One minute Kitty had been a fragile, curled-up ball in the corner of the room, and now she was suggesting that Valkyrie was in love with… in love with…

"What?" Valkyrie cried defensively, jumping to her feet. "No way! Not at all. Never!"

Kitty grinned. "'Course not. Come on, sit back down."

Well, at least Kitty was happy again. She seemed to have calmed down, and her legs were stretched out in front of her instead of being curled to her chest.

"I was jealous, you know," Kitty said suddenly. "You were so comfortable here, so respected. You're Skulduggery's best friend; you can do elemental magic and you're trained in combat. You're capable and strong and smart and pretty… all the things I'll never be."

Valkyrie couldn't help it. She laughed.

Kitty frowned, looking hurt. "What?"

"You were honestly jealous?"

Kitty tilted her head for a minute, thinking. Her black hair swung in her face, and Valkyrie realised that Kitty tilted her head the same way Skulduggery did when he was thinking. That was when she really believed it. Kitty was Skulduggery's daughter.

"Yeah," Kitty said. "I was."

Valkyrie sat back down next to her. "First of all, you are pretty. Second, _I _was jealous of _you_. You're a natural with air magic- it took me weeks to get that far. Skulduggery was paying you lots of attention ad practically ignoring me. And-" she swallowed, not wanting to admit it.

"And what?" Kitty asked, shuffling around to face her.

"And the guy you like actually likes you back," Valkyrie finished quietly.

Something crossed Kitty's face. "No he doesn't."

"Yes he-"

"I asked him to the dance," Kitty interrupted. She took a deep breath and calmed her voice. "He said no."

Valkyrie didn't really know what to say. Luckily, at that moment someone knocked on the door.

"Valkyrie?" called Skulduggery's velvety voice.

"And Kitty," Kitty called back.

The door creaked open and Skulduggery walked over, but he stopped awkwardly about a meter away.

Valkyrie got to her feet and offered a hand to Kitty. She took it and pulled herself up, trying to ignore the awkward silence.

Valkyrie looked into Skulduggery's eyesockets and they had a silent conversation. She nodded slightly. Kitty shifted from foot to foot, trying not to stand on the shards of vase.

"I'll find Leaf," Valkyrie said. Kitty's eyes flickered from Skulduggery to Valkyrie and back again before surprising Valkyrie by wrapping her in a hug.

"Thank you," she whispered. Valkyrie hugged her back, and then they separated.

Valkyrie picked her way to the door, and when she looked back Kitty gave her a little smile.


	19. Girls stick together

Valkyrie found Leaf eventually, sitting miserably on the floor. He looked up as she walked closer, and was just starting to smile when she punched him.

Leaf was knocked sideways, slumping onto the floor with one hand on his cheek.

"What the hell was that for?" he gasped, staring at her.

"For Kitty," she said with a grim smile. "Now get up."

Leaf held up his hands in front of him defensively as he cautiouslu got to his feet, not meeting her eyes.

"So she told you," he muttered, a little regret in his voice.

"Yeah, she did," Valkyrie replied, crossing her arms and glaring at him. "You've got _no_ tact, you know that?"

"You've told me many times," Leaf winced, managing a small smile. He sighed, rubbing his cheek. "I didn't mean to hurt her."

She was still glaring at him, but some of her anger started to dissipate when she saw the serious look on his face and the guilt in his big green eyes.

"Kitty's my best friend. You know that. I would never intentionally do something to upset her."

She sighed, and her anger was gone, replaced by worry and tiredness. Valkyrie didn't have time to be angry with Leaf. She reached out a hand and ruffled his already messy brown hair.

"I know," she smiled sadly. "I just want her to be okay."

**XxXxX**

Kitty watched her friend exit the room, leaving her alone with just her father. She still couldn't get her head around it.

A weird thought occurred to her, and she almost laughed. If Skulduggery and Valkyrie got married (she wasn't expecting that to happen for a few years), Valkyrie would be her stepmother.

The thought was so strange that Kitty didn't realise she was smiling until Skulduggery spoke.

"What is it?"

"What's what?" she frowned. He tilted his skull.

"You were smiling," he explained. "Why were you smiling?"

Kitty's brain rushed quickly for an answer. In the end she went for the truth. "I just…. I dreamed about what my real parents would be like, you know? But I never dreamed that my dad would be a skeleton."

He chuckled, and she relaxed slightly. "Well, I never dreamed my daughter was alive."

She hesitated, wondering how to ask him. "Is there any chance that my mother...?"

Skulduggery shook his head. There was a touch of pain in his voice. "I'm sorry, Kitty, but if she was alive White would've been able to tell."

She had known that, of course, but something in her wanted to believe that both her parents were still alive. It still hurt to know that her mother was dead.

_But you've got one, _she thought. _That's better than nothing._

But Skulduggery seemed uneasy, keeping his distance. Kitty couldn't guess what he was thinking. Maybe he didn't want her as a daughter. Maybe she just brought back painful memories.

"I understand that this is confusing," Skulduggery said slowly like he was picking his words carefully. "And I'll completely understand if, after this, you want to go back to your old life."

"No," Kitty said firmly. "You're right, it is confusing. But you're my dad, for better or for worse, and there's no way I could go back to my old life now without spending very second wondering what's happening to you. I'm part of this now, and I'm staying. So get used to it."

Skulduggery tilted his head. "When I first met you, I thought you were quiet."

She stuck her tongue out. The awkwardness in the air was thawing, dissolving into easy conversation.

Skulduggery waved his hand at a chair over in the corner of the room, and it flew over so that he could sit down next to Kitty without crumpling his suit.

"Maybe I'm not the father you imagined," Skulduggery said, brushing invisible lint off his leg, "But you should know that a father will _always_ love his daughter."

There was a lump in her throat that made it impossible to speak.

"After this, we'll have time to think about everything's that's happened," Skulduggery promised. "But we can't do that right now. We've got to save the world. And we've got to save Valkyrie."

Kitty managed the smallest of smiles and got to her feet. "You're not too bad at mini-speeches, are you?"

Skulduggery made a sound that might've been a laugh as he got up. "Tell that to Valkyrie."

**XxXxX**

Valkyrie was leaning against the wall chatting with Leaf when Kitty and Skulduggery walked around the corner.

"Guess what?" Skulduggery said cheerfully. Valkyrie glared at him suspiciously.

"What?" she sighed.

Kitty spoke up, carefully avoiding looking at Leaf's eyes. "We have to go back."

**A/N Hello again! I'm proud that I posted this early :) I was going to make it longer, but I don't want to write about them travelling this time. So next chapter is the start of the BIG fight! I'll try to update as soon as I can, but my life gets hectic from now on :( The next two days are really busy, and then I go back to school.**

**Oh yeah, Requiem Ball explanation for those of you that didn't understand it. Okay. Next year, 2014, when the last SP book comes out, I want to write a fic where the characters of as many SP fans as possible go to the Requiem Ball. But I need a) permission to use your characters and b) the descriptions of your characters.**

**I don't mind you adding them in your review, but please don't leave a review that ****_just_**** talks about your character.**

**Oh, and thanks to all of you who said that you hoped I got better :) My temperature's gradually going down now :)**

**See you soon lovely people :) *hugs***

**Sapphire Iota**


	20. The Final Battle

Chapter 19

**Oh my golden god. I am so sorry! I hate apologising for being late, especially because I feel like I'm ALWAYS doing it. But you deserve an apology. I don't even know how long it's been…**

**However, I actually have a semi-valid excuse. See, our school is a laptop school, and we do almost all our work and homework on out laptops. And say maybe there was a _complete idiot_ *coughcoughmecoughcough* who lost their back-up hard drive… and their laptop hard drive melted… and it had ALL their schoolwork on it, and because they couldn't find their back-up hard drive they had to re-do everything from scratch.**

**So, I've been frantically trying to re-do all my school work and homework, and that has left about no time for writing or even reading fanfics :( Sorry :(**

**Oh, and thanks so, so, much to those people who reviewed and favourite and followed even though I hadn't updated :) You guys are the reason I write, and without your prods and reviews and reminders and begging, it would probably be another month before this came out :) So this chapter is dedicated to you :)**

**Btw, this story is starting to draw to the climax and the end…**

They crouched on the edge. Kitty's heart was beating so hard she was sure it was about to burst out of her chest. The creature that had raised her was down there. The creature that had saved her life. Now they had to fight it? It just didn't feel right.

_Crouching on the edge again? Déjà vu, _thought a mind that wasn't hers. Kitty still wasn't sure how she felt about Leaf, but if he was still talking to her she wasn't going to blank him.

_I guess. Sorry for throwing that vase at you by the way._

_Oh no, it's fine. I'm used to having mad girls throw stuff at me. _

_I'm not mad!_

_I was talking about Valkyrie, _he joked.

Kitty inwardly smiled and the paralyzing knot in her stomach began to unravel ever-so-slightly.

Valkyrie's face was pale as she held on to the ground tightly. Every muscle in her body was tense. Next to her, Skulduggery didn't really have any muscles to tense, but he was perfectly still.

Leaf tilted his head suddenly like he was listening. A moment later she heard his voice again.

_Skulduggery wants to float him, Val and me down while you stay on watch up here. It's not that he thinks you can't fight, _Leaf added hastily, seeing the look on her face, _but he wants me to help him anticipate White's moves and he needs someone on watch. And I think he also doesn't want his daughter to get killed._

Kitty wanted to protest, but she couldn't really find fault in Skulduggery's reasoning. She didn't want to slow the group down with moaning- she _hated _moaning. So she just nodded and prayed that they'd come back alive.

Skulduggery held onto Leaf with one skeletal arm and circled the other around Valkyrie. The two girl's eyes met as the trio sunk over the edge of the cliff, until the earth got in the way and all Kitty could see was the top of Skulduggery's disappearing fedora.

**XxXxX**

Valkyrie clung silently onto Skulduggery as he descended. Her eyes were fixed on Kitty. The foreboding in those bright blue circles unsettled her, but they couldn't turn back now.

Her eyes adjusted as the air carried them into the darkness of the cavern. They landed softly by the wall. Valkyrie slipped silently into a gap in the rock, and Skulduggery helped Leaf in after her.

Valkyrie frowned. "Should we leave Leaf here?" she mouthed. Skulduggery gazed at Leaf for a moment and nodded.

_You can speak through my mind, _Leaf thought.

_Okay, _Valkyrie thought hesitantly. Speaking through some else's mind felt strange.

_Whatever happens, _Skulduggery said to Leaf, _don't come out unless we tell you to. Clear?_

_If you one of you is in danger, I'm not- _Leaf started to protest. Skulduggery cut in.

_Going to do something stupid? Excellent, that's that sorted then._

Valkyrie peeked around the edge of the rock and nodded at Skulduggery.

He slipped out in front of her silently, seeming to almost glide along the ground even though he was crouching. She followed him, trying her best to be just as silent.

They were almost at the door to the house when it blew off its hinges and slammed both of them into the cold hard ground.

**XxXxX**

The chilly night air wrapped around Kitty and she shivered, hugging her arms. The silence was creeping under her skin, giving her goosebumps. It was like the world was holding its breath. Kitty was about to burst when there was a huge crash and a yell that bounced off the stone walls. It took all her self-control not to throw herself down there.

Kitty decided that she'd liked it better when there was silence.

**XxXxX**

The hunk of metal was pinning Valkyrie to the ground. She struggled, but she couldn't even twist her hands to push at the air.

She could see Skulduggery holding up his hand to push at the air, obviously keeping something at bay. He was carefully manoeuvring so that he was between her and the house. He took another step, and the metal blocked her limited view.

_Valkyrie? _Leaf asked, sounding worried. _Are you okay?_

Valkyrie grunted, struggling to breathe under the weight. She could hear loud crashes. _I'm trapped underneath the front door, but other than that, everything's just perfect._

She could feel his worry increase. _What about Skulduggery?_

_He's holding off-_

Something crashed into the front door above her chest and the air rushed out of her lungs. The door tilted on an angle and she pulled herself out, gasping for breath.

White had his back to her, facing Skulduggery. They seemed to be having a battle of the air currents. Skulduggery was doing his best to keep flying objects away from him and throw fireballs while White chucked parts of the house at him.

Valkyrie crept up behind, hoping against hope that the noise of the battle would stop White from hearing her. She picked up a sharp piece of glass and held it like a knife. She ducked, a piece of corrugated iron- probably the roof- flying over her head. Another chunk of metal flew at her, but Skulduggery discreetly waved hishand and it changed direction.

She pulled herself over something that had probably once been a wall and crouched as low as she could. There were only a few metres between her and White, but he would see her before she could hurt him.

Her eyes met Skulduggery's sockets over White's shoulder, and she realised that they didn't need Leaf to help them understand what the other one was thinking. They never had. They understood perfectly.

Skulduggery's right hand twitched and a small tornado of debris rose off the ground, obscuring White's view.

Valkyrie saw her chance while he was distracted and jumped forward, slashing wildly with her piece of glass, opening gashes on the back of his legs.

White roared and waved a hand. The blizzard of shrapnel buried Skulduggery with a crunching of metal as White turned and grabbed Valkyrie's arm. She tried to kick out but he hit her across the cheek, so hard that her vision swum and she slumped.

He hoisted her up so that she was dangling in the air. Her thoughts were confused, blurring in her head. The world was spinning, White's face warping as spikes of pain shot through her head. What was going on?

"You're irritating," he rasped softly, less than twenty centimetres away. "I don't like that."

Cold fear flooded through her and she tried to raise her hands to defend herself, but it was too late.

An explosion of pain hit from her left side, a hot fire that scorched her ribs and made it impossible to breathe. She fell to the floor, dimly aware of Skulduggery screaming her name, but it was far away. White stood above her, a shard of glass in his hands dripping with blood. Her blood.

And then she heard the voice.

_Let me out._

Her head was fuzzy with pain, and her sight was covered in spots. She gasped a rattling breath, and found herself coughing up blood. Some small part of her brain that was still functioning registered that she must have a punctured lung.

_Let me out._

Darquesse pushed at the boundaries of her mind, trying to break free.

_No, _Valkyrie thought and pushed back as hard as she could, trying to ignore the burning pain that threated to consume her.

**XxXxX**

"Valkyrie! Valkyrie!" Skulduggery's voice split the night, roaring out in terror. "Valkyrie!"

Kitty scrambled to the edge and tried to look down. She could see Skulduggery, trapped underneath a pile of rubble, reaching out towards a spasming lump at White's feet. Even from here, Kitty could see that her best friend's distinctive black jacket was covered in blood.

Her heart leapt. She had to get down there, had to try to help in some way.

A little voice in her head protested. _You'll die!_

Kitty took a deep breath. She could hear Leaf's voice, from years ago at a soccer match, when she gotten in trouble for helping the other team because he was in it. _You're too loyal to your friends, that's your problem, _he had teased.

The drop here was too large to slow herself with air currents. Kitty would have to fly.

_This is insane, _she thought. She had been doing magic for less than a week, and she had only been in the air three times- always with someone else carrying her. Who she to think she could just step off the edge and fly?

_I am Skulduggery's daughter, _Kitty thought. She remembered how Leaf had looked as he teased her about being so loyal, laughing and smiling, and held the image in her mind as she took a few steps away from the gaping drop.

Kitty ran forward and leapt.

**A/N Dun-dun-dun… Next chapter coming within the week, I promise :) Maybe even today :)**

**Please review! I really want to know what you thought. Last chance to guess Kitty's taken name- it will be revealed next chapter :)**

**Anyone else read the Tanith book? It's really interesting, and I want to talk to someone who's read it :) And I think the name for Book 8 is epic!** **In case anyone didn't know, it's Skulduggery Pleasant: Last Stand of Dead Men.**

**Epic. Just epic.**

**I can't wait for LSODM, and could probably ramble on for ages, but I need to get back to work :(**

**-Saph**


	21. Angels and Inner Demons

Chapter 20

Kitty ran forward, and leapt.

She plummeted, her hair becoming a pillar above her head, her eyes watering as her limbs were buffeted by the air. She could feel every current, all the strength and flows and the resistance. For the first time, Kitty realised that she could make it all a part of her, take it and control it and make it do anything she wanted. She remembered how she had felt when Skulduggery had flown them, so free and pure and powerful, like a bird. Kitty knew that she didn't have enough experience, that this wasn't possible. But somehow, she also knew that it was.

She flexed her hands, and the air currents rushed to obey, flowing around her feet to support her. The air was a solid substance.

Kitty opened her eyes. She felt a confidence and calmness that she had never felt before, a sure knowledge in who she was and what she could do. She felt like… an angel.

Leaf was staring at her in shock. He was frozen halfway out of a crack in the wall, and Skulduggery was still trapped underneath the pile of metal. He was reaching out for Valkyrie and didn't notice Kitty until she was only a person's height above the rocky, mouldy smelling ground.

Kitty lowered herself carefully until she was less than a metre off the floor, face to face with White. His eyes raked over her, puzzled, as though he vaguely recognised her.

"Who are you?" he rasped, his voice echoing off the walls. There was no fear or anger in his tone, just curiosity. It was the voice of someone who has won so many times that they consider it impossible that they could be beaten.

"I am Angel Loyalty," she told him, her voice filling the stagnant air and echoing off the damp stone walls. A thrill coursed through her as she spoke her taken name for the first time. "I am the girl you left on a back doorstep in the rain thirteen years ago. And I am the girl who will beat you today."

Something flickered across his deformed face- Surprise? Regret? Remorse? Grief? Maybe even love?- as White recognised her as the girl he had lost. But it was gone before she finished speaking, and his expression became cruel and cold again.

He laughed, a croaking sound that had no humour. "Beat me? You and your little friends? I highly doubt that."

"We will," Kitty promised. Her voice was the only sound, growing stronger and stronger until she thought it might reach back to her home in Haggard. "Because you? You're only fighting for yourself. But I- _we, _are fighting for something bigger, something more than us. We are fighting for people than mean more to us than even our own lives."

An image of Leaf flashed into her mind. _Of course I would give my life for him, _she thought. _He _is_ my whole life._ They had grown up together, becoming so used to being by each other's side that it seemed impossible to imagine anything else. Whatever happened, the two of them were in this together.

"There are people who I will always fight for," Kitty stated simply. "People I will _always_ love." Her eyes skimmed over Valkyrie and Skulduggery, and finally drifted over White's shoulder to look straight at Leaf's soft green gaze_._ "Even if they don't love me back."

Something flickered in his eyes then- shock, guilt, and something else she couldn't identify. He opened his mouth to speak, but White's patience had run out.

With a snarl, he lunged forwards at Kitty, his mangled dead-white hands outstretched.

**XxXxX**

Valkyrie couldn't speak, couldn't move. She was barely able to breathe through the pain. Her head swum and she was on the edge of blacking out, but she fought it. When she blacked out, Darquesse would take over. But the darkness was already seeping into the edge of her vision, and she knew it was only a matter of time.

_Let me out._

Valkyrie gasped and flinched, squeezing her eyes shut. _Repetitive much? _She managed to reply.

_I can save you. LET ME OUT._

Valkyries head was spinning. The only thing she was conscious of was the warm blood pouring through her hands and the pain that threatened to kill her.

Blackness climbed at the edge of her vision, drowning her. Valkyrie knew she was just seconds away from blacking out.

The barriers in her mind broke. Her wounds healed and the pain faded completely as strength poured back into her body.

Darquesse opened her eyes.

She got to her feet, ignoring the pool of blood.

White, Kitty and Leaf were caught up in a violent battle, whirling around each other. Leaf had a trickle of blood running down one side of his face and Kitty's jeans were torn to pieces, but they were utterly focused.

"Valkyrie?" said a velvety voice from behind her. She spun around and saw Skulduggery lying on the ground.

A little smirk crept across her face. "Guess again."

**A/N Not quite as long as usual, I guess. But then again, I did write it sooner than usual. I've been planning this chapter for FOREVER. You don't know how many times I re-wrote Kitty's little speech thing. I hope it wasn't too cliché or anything.**

**I was reading back over some of my earlier chapters and I realised that I really don't like most of them. So I think I might re-write them a little over the next few days. Delete a few ANs, and some descriptions, change a sentence or so. Nothing big, just little fixes.**

**On the other hand, I want to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. It will definitely be longer :) But because of school, it probably won't be up until the weekend, in about four days. **

**Hmm dun-dum, dun-dum… Don't really know what the point of this author's note is. I should probably shut up now and do something constructive. Bye!**

**Saph**


End file.
